Black Butler Warning boyXboy
by Roxy55555
Summary: This story is if Ciel and Sebastian became a couple, it's got a minor mature theme to it and some info is not correct because I made this awhile ago and one more thing Ciel and Sebastian might have hints of OC in them but I'm not exactly sure.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Black Butler and another thing this is an older fan-fiction so not every detail is correct, just a slight warning peace to your faces! BTW there will probably be two other parts ~Roxy 3**_

Sebastian's POV:

Lord Ciel and I made a contract for as long as he lived, and he would fulfill it as I hope. And I would protect him from any dangers that face him. But there was more to it than just me protecting him, I am a demon who gave him the power to do his command no matter how I feel about it. But those weren't my only feelings for my master. There can be so much more in this story.

"Sebastian could you grab me some tea for before I go to sleep. I'm feeling quite tired right now and I'd like a refreshment," Ciel said in the most adorable accent. I walked to the kitchen to get the tea ready, along with a small yet fancy desert just as he always enjoys. Even though he is only 12 he amuses me. And I will serve him to the end of our time.

I walked to his study day dreaming about him till I got to the door and snapped out of it. Ciel sat at his desk never once a smile, how interesting my little master. I set down the tea next to him and asked "Is everything to your pleasing?" He nodded his head and I walked of to my room. I lay on my bed trying to separate these feelings but this wouldn't distract me from keeping Ciel safe.

Ciel's POV:

My whole life is scarred with hatred and I may never turn back to the past. My family is gone, all of them. The only thing I have is this retched curse. At least now I have Sebastian to protect me and always be there for me till the contract has been met. Then my soul will belong to him and I will cease to exist. Sebastian will be able to eat my own soul.

But I don't worry about that I just need to please myself by killing whoever killed my family and the people who put me through so much humiliation. Anyone who hurt my past will be killed with the help of my butler, my black butler.

But is that all I truly feel for Sebastian? Is there more to it then that, but no matter how it ends I will never live longer than the age of 13. I truly know that Sebastian won't give up on a soul, not a perfectly good soul. No matter I will not let this small feeling get in my way; this feeling will be put aside for now and forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian's POV:

Ciel is sitting with his aunt and some other friends. I tidy everything up for dinner and then walk into the room. Madam Red (Ciel's aunt) is making a fit over something over I wasn't sure of, but I did here Ciel's name once or twice. Ciel has an annoyed expression on his face as he stands and comes to my side. He says " I can't take it anymore, could I have my afternoon snack delivered to my study when ready?" I said " Of course my lord,"

I swiftly grabbed the ingredients for a pie and started to mix the needed ingredients. Once I put it in the oven I went and grabbed what I needed to make tea. As soon as all was done cooking I set it on a cart and began to walk to the study. The halls were quiet and peaceful for once. I wonder what ever happened to Ciel's aunt. I reached the study and did a soft knock and said "My lord?" A small silence filled the hall, I slowly opened the door and found a large mess and the window was wide open. Of course my lord wasn't even in the room, why does he make my job harder by being so defenseless and getting kidnapped. "Oh my what a shame, today's snack will go to waste," I sighed and walked in the room.

"Hmm, no evidence here, but I think I know where to check though," I grabbed the cart and stood outside the door. I grabbed the pie ready to go put it in the trash can. I stopped when I heard a rustle in the tree. I looked over to the window to see a young man with a gun aimed at me. I frowned, I swiftly jerked my head when I heard a females screaming voice.

I was knocked over by Mey-Rin, one of our main but most clumsy maids. She carried a letter and was yelling something I couldn't make out. She knocked into me and we fell to the ground. I looked over to the pie and jerked my hand so I could catch the dish. Of course it landed safe on the dish.

"Mey-Rin? What is the problem?" I questioned. She jumped up off of me and her whole face turned bright red. I smirked and stood up seconds after, Mey-Rin loudly exclaimed "I'm so sorry Sebastian, but there was a letter at the door!" I asked "Who is it for?" She looked at the letter and said "Phantomhive residents and workers," I grabbed the letter and opened it. Mey-Rin winced at my speed and backed up a little. I smiled and said " Just what I was looking for, Mey-Rin I will be back soon please make sure everyone gets their job done including yourself," She had a stern look as she said " Yes Sebastian !"

I grabbed the good the suspects wanted and tucked it into a pocket. I walked out the door and listened for the sound of a car in the forest and as soon as I heard followed it. I heard screams from the drivers when I came in eye contact, I chuckled and ran faster. I caught them and put the car on the edge of the cliff and asked "Sorry to bother but may I asked who hired you, and I'd hurry I'm an impatient man," My eyes glowed red and they told just as I wanted, I smirked and grabbed the phone.

"Excuse me I'm with the Phantomhive residents and I was wondering if you have my master, is he with you?" I listened but the man didn't speak. "Hello?" I asked once again. I listened again and when I heard my lord make a barking noise I said "Ok master I understand, I will be there soon.

I heard a buzzing sound come from the phone so I hung it up.

"Well men thank you for letting me use your phone, now I'll be on my way," They had sweat on their face, silly humans valuing there life with such passion. I jumped off the car and stared with disgust as they fell off the cliff. They screamed but I just stood and watched I took out my watch to find it to be getting closer to dinner. I said "Well I better hurry or dinner won't be ready soon enough,"

I walked off as an explosion went on in the background. I looked around for a moment looking at my surroundings and dashed off. I expect this to be longer than I hope, but I will try to make it quick.

I jump up a tree and look for an easy entrance; I find my way in and jump off the tree. I jump from tree to tree and last at the top of the building, but apparently there was no window at the top, I jump from the building and silently land behind the line of men.

I laugh and say "Well what a wonderful job you are doing men," Most turn around with shocked looks others quite angry. I run into the building without a scratch and jump on the table. Seconds later more men fill the room, I grab protection and also forks and knifes. I throw the utensils at the heads of each person and don't miss one person, blocking each bullet. After every person is dead I relax and jump down from the table, what a mess I already made, and I'm not on time dinner will be delayed.

I walk up the stairs grabbing some utensils and wipe them off, I come to a large door and smirk, this place truly is pathetic. I open the door to find a blonde hair man with a large scar on his face, the same one Ciel played pool with earlier. He pointed a gun at me and said joking around " Well is this Ciel's savor, I expect a large man NOT A SIMPLE BUTLER," I smirked and without anyone seeing catches each bullet coming to me but just acted as if a normal human. I heard Ciel scream "Seba-Sebastian!" as soon as the bullets would seem to go through my head.

I listened to the conversation in the room. The man said " Well Ciel looks like that's it for your butler, I admit he seemed a bit tough at first, but way to easy to trick," I smirked as they talked, they truly thought I was dead. The man continued on "Well you have a few scratches and bruises but because you are the queens guard dog that should get me plenty of money from you!" Ciel said "Sebastian, how long do you plan on playing dead? This man is getting on my nerves,"

I rise slowly and said " I'm sorry my lord, the guns today are a lot more effective then one hundred years ago," I continued " Oh and I'll return these," I threw ten bullets aiming at each man who shot at me. They all landed dead. A silence filled the room as each man died one by one. "I'm very ashamed of what your bullets did to my uniform, it was silk," I messed with the holes in my jacket. I walked forward a few steps but stopped as the man yelled "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER OR I SHOOT," I sighed and looked at Ciel and say "Oh my Ciel you look cute so helpless and bound, what shall I do now my lord?" Ciel smirked at me and said "Sebastian I order you to SAVE ME!" I kneeled on one knee with my hand to my heart and said "Yes my lord,"

I ran behind them without a second to lose and grabbed the bullet going towards Ciel's head. The man looked at Ciel and yelled "YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" I chuckled and said " looking for this?" I put the bullet in his pocket in his jacket. He cringed to the ground in pain for a minute. I grabbed Ciel and sat him down on the chair.

I got out a knife and cut the bounds of Ciel. The man started asking me lots of questions but I simply just said "No, I'm just one hell of a butler;" I stood next to Ciel and got poised to kill. Ciel said one last thing to the pawn " Well I'm sorry for you but this looks like game over," I sprung for kill and took his soul, it was not very pleasing but I'm sure Ciel's will be much better than this. I grabbed Ciel and we walked to the mansion.

I smiled at him, he truly was one adorable kid, it was to bad all this had to happen to him. But everything happens for a reason, you never know how this story will end. I may be delayed by something for all I know. But me and Ciel will complete the contract no matter what conditions I will stay by his side. He looked at me as I day dreamed thinking about what to do with supper and aside from that Ciel. He seemed so lost and confused sometimes but I'll help him through his bad times.

We returned with a welcoming comity of course the three main works, but only two were here the made and gardener. They looked at Ciel with surprised looks and said " Are you hurt little master? I hope you are all right," Ciel just replied with " I'm just fine, why are you staring at me like that anyways?" Mey-Rin said "Because my lord, you look so cute being carried like that!" Ciel stared at me and ordered "Sebastian put me down right now!" I set him down easily on the ground and he fell back in me. I held him up and looked at him, he just said loudly "I'm fine alright! I can walk!"

We all walked towards the house and I remembered and said " I'm so sorry to im form you my lord, but dinner is not yet ready,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel's POV:

My aunt and other friends babbled on about useless things that wasted my time. I stood up and left the room with a sigh. They yelled at each other for such stupid reasons. I told Sebastian "Please bring my afternoon snack to my study when it's ready," He says "Of course my lord," I walked to my study.

I walked through long quite empty halls; it seemed so nice to have some peace and quiet for once. I paused in front of my door, some on is in my study. I thought to myself "Hmmm, should I go in there or should I go to Sebastian?" I pondered for a second and then decided to go ahead and see who it is. But I can't be surprised if I'm kidnapped. I opened the door and stepped in. The room was a mess, searching through my stuff. Now that is creepy, what do you expect it's probably some kidnapper come to steel me.

I feel strong hand grab me and pull me back, covering my mouth and nose. He made sure that I couldn't breathe. He threw me to the ground as I became weaker; I looked for a weapon of some source but couldn't find one object. The last thing I said was "Sebastian," I fell unconscious seconds after speaking for the last time.

I woke up feeling drowsy and sickly. I couldn't stretch out my arms, many belts bounded me. Also so I couldn't walk I had shackles on my feet. I sat up struggling to balance I leaned against the closest wall and saw the gentleman who I played pool with earlier this morning, how ironic. He turned around and put a smirk on his face.

He walked up to me and kneeled to where my face and said "Hello Ciel Phantomhive, I see you've woken up," I just stared at him and said "So tell me, why am I here?" He walked away and said "Well, you see you own something I would like to have so I'm using bribery on your family and servants," I smirked and tried to find something to do while I waited for Sebastian to come.

Ciel's POV:

After constant kicking and having a gun pointed to my head while called a brat I lost my temper waiting for Sebastian for so long. Someone was on the phone talking and soon yelling at them, it was pretty funny he was yelling at them for an unknown reason. I looked over to him, his expression was priceless. I just turned around because I was truly bored. But what I heard put a large smile on my face.

Sebastian was talking to the man asking if I was with them. He said "Young master? Are you there? If so I am sorry for running off time but I'll be there soon," I made a dog bark and I heard him say " Ok you are for sure there, that can save me some time," He hung up and I just stayed where I was. I knew more torture was to come because I made noise and notified my butler that I was there.

I asked "Hey what is your name anyways?" He looked at me and said "Well I thought you would know, besides why should I tell you?" He kicked me in the stomach and got back on the phone. Guards! I need guards, BLOCK THE FRONT! DON'T LET ANYONE PASS BY YOU!" I said "Well then, it looks like your game of fetch has ended," He scowled and kicked and punched me many times. It did hurt a lot; I coughed up blood and eventually fell unconscious.

When I woke, which wasn't long when he kept yelling in the phone I heard screaming and many gun shots. I sat up and knew that Sebastian had arrived. I put an evil smile on my face and just waited. My kidnapper just stood in front of the door with a gun waiting. The shots silenced to nothing but footsteps. He was shaking and had drops of sweat running down his face.

Sebastian swung the doors open and said "I'm so sorry, I had quite a delay," I just said "You are very late Sebastian. These men haven't been treating me very well," He smiled and said "Well you are very adorable all bound up master," I smirked. The man said "Do you have the good?" Sebastian grabbed a golden key and said "Yes I do," He walked closer but when he did my kidnapper just came next to me and yelled "Don't come any closer or I'll shoot!"

Sebastian stopped where he was. He took a step forward and instead of me getting shot Sebastian got many shots to the head. I yelled "SEBA...Sebastian," He falls on the ground in his own blood. The man said "Well now that I have what I wanted I'm sure I could sell you for a couple bucks, you might be bruised but I'm sure no one would mind I mean you are the Queen's guard dog!" He lifted my head and looked at me. I just moved my head away and said "Sebastian, how much longer do you plan on playing dead?"

He lifted up and said "I'm so sorry master, the guns of today are much more effective than 100 years ago," My kidnapper looked at him in shock and said "HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THOSE BULLETS, NO NORMAL HUMAN COULD SURVIVE THAT!" Sebastian showed the bullets and said "I'll give these back," Sebastian threw each bullet into a person. They all fell dead with their own bullet. Sebastian said " Oh and to answer your question, I'm just one hell of a butler,"

"Sebastian, I'm ready to go home, I order you to SAVE ME!" I said. Sebastian hopped over us and went behind us. A gun shot came from the gun, I winced but no pain was felt. Sebastian had the bullet in his hand, I smiled and said "Now then, let's go Sebastian," Sebastian grabbed me effortlessly and put me in a chair. He pulled out a knife and cut the bounds. I sat relaxed and said "Well, this looks like game over for you,"

Sebastian carried me out the door, I told him I could walk myself but he said one that it would mess up my shoes with all the blood and that since I lost all so much blood that I wouldn't be able to the house without falling. I didn't fight back because he was right about part of it, the blood lost that is. When we got outside I looked at the sunset. It was quiet nice.

Sebastian was looking at me with such care as we walked the forest path, he is very handsome. I couldn't hide that thought from that passing through my mind. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but look away and blush a little. Sebastian said " Oh master, showing weakness in my present?" I snapped him an angry look and just said " Just get us home!" He started to run a little till we reached the edge of the forest so we were close to the house but out of sight. No one could know of Sebastian's special abilities except me.

Sebastian walked to the house. The main servants our cook, maid, and the gardener came running to us. The maid asked " Are you alright young master?" Sebastian told them "He's alright, he just fell on the way home," They stared at me with loving eyes. I said "Could you stop staring at me, do you not believe what your told?" They said "Of course we believe you, your just so cute all cuddled up in Sebastian's arms,"

I struggled in his arms and yelled "LET ME GO SEBASTIAN!" He set me down carefully. I felt very sick and off balance, I fell back into Sebastian without knowing. He caught me and said "Young master!" I jumped up and said "I'M FINE," I couldn't help but blush, I tried to hide it but it was hard to do that. I heard Sebastian chuckle which just make me want to slap him, but he didn't really do anything wrong.

We walked into the house together. Sebastian stopped for a second and was pondering about something. He said "I'm sorry master but dinner preparations are not ready," I sighed and said "It's alright,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel's POV:

Sebastian asked " Young master, it's time to go to town are you ready," I nodded yes and we went to the carriage. The ride was quite and peaceful. I stared outside the window not sure what I was looking for. I looked over at Sebastian who was just staring into space. I smiled and looked down at my ring. It is as blue as the sea or the color of tears and sadness. It represents all of the deaths of each Phantomhive.

The carriage stopped next to the side walk. I stood up and got out of the carriage. Sebastian came to my side and we walked along the sidewalk. It was nice to get out and about. We stopped at a building and walked in. Sebastian and I walked to the front desk. The man said "Ciel! Came to get an order for your parents?" Sebastian stood in front of me and handed him the paper. He said "Actually he's here by himself,"

"OH, I couldn't think of anyone else short enough to use this, that's what I thought!"The man said. Sebastian grabbed the cane and shot it out right in front of his face and said "Good, straight as a stick," We walked outside and walked back towards the carriage. I heard murmurs about Phantomhive toys from kids and parents which made me smile. The Phantomhive business is going well.

The ride back was just the same as the way here, nothing more than looking outside at the woods and once and awhile looking at Sebastian. I shouldn't be to affectionate to him, the only reason I'm alive is so he can have my soul after the contract has been fulfilled, so he wouldn't feel the same way about me. And even if I did live, I'm betrothed to Elizabeth. It's just the way of life Nobles marry Nobles.

When we made it back to the house I got out and went to the door. Sebastian opened the door to find my mansion ruined. I stood in surprise. "What happened to my house?" Sebastian I could tell felt the same way. The three servants came running to us in the most ridiculous outfits I've seen. They clung to Sebastian and said "SAVE US FROM THAT GIRL,"

No it can't be but it all adds up perfectly. We walked into another room to find Grell hanging in the middle of the room covered in bows and other ridiculous things. I said " Sebastian, get him down," He walked over to him and put Grell on the ground. Elizabeth came running from another room into the same room.

She yelled "CIEL, Do you like what I did to the mansion!" I stood still and said "Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" She said " I sneaked away to come see you! Since the mansion is so pretty WE SHOULD HAVE A BALL TONIGHT! Please wear the clothes I chose for you!" I sighed and said " I don't have time for silly balls," She ran off and I yelled " DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID NO BALL!"

Sebastian put a hand on my shoulder and said "You can't reject to many dances or your reputation will be ruined," I gave him a look and went to my study. Sebastian said " As I said young master you need to learn how to dance, and with permission I would be your tutor, we don't have time to call a tutor," I looked up at him and said "Fine, but don't expect me to enjoy this,"

"That's it Sebastian I can't do it, I will be in my room!" I yelled and walked away. Sebastian said "zoo course my lord," I found an outfit on my bed along with a small box. I took the box and opened it. I saw a small ring along with a note. I looked at the note and smirked, it read that this was the outfit I would wear to the ball. And of course it was from Elizabeth.

I looked at the ring and just set it down; I couldn't remove my previous ring it's too valuable. I went to Sebastian and asked "What time is the dance at?" Sebastian said "I'll let you know an hour before for you to get ready," I walked off.

Sebastian knocked on the study door and said "Young master, it's an hour before the dance," I stood up and opened the door. I said "Come help me get ready Sebastian," He smiled and said "Yes my lord," We walked to my room in silence. We reached my room opened the door.

The outfit was very uncomfortable but I'll have to deal. Sebastian said " Would you like to do one more lesson before the dance," I said " Well I don't want to 'ruin' my reputation so lets go ahead and do it," But truly I think I just wanted to be with Sebastian. I put my hand on his waste and grabbed his hand.

That time it wasn't to bad, I didn't mess up terribly where it'd be noticed by anyone else. When the lesson was over we walked to the dance hall to find Elizabeth messing around. I smiled, she is adorable but I'm not sure about her I still have feelings for Sebastian. But that won't happen for sure.

Elizabeth came running to us and gave me a huge hug again spinning me around. She stopped and squealed and said "You look adorable in your outfit!" She stopped and looked at my hand. She asked "Why aren't you wearing the ring I picked out for you?" I said "This one is just fine," Elizabeth said "Well why couldn't you just have worn the one I chose for you, I'm trying to make everything adorable!"

Elizabeth grabs my ring and runs away from me. I freeze of shock and give her a stern look and say " Elizabeth could I have that back its valuable!" Elizabeth said " Why are you so mad Ciel, I just want to make everything perfect!" I came over to her and asked again. She became madder and threw it on the ground.

I froze and stood looking at the broken ring and its shattered pieces. I looked at Elizabeth and felt all my rage on the edge. I raised my hand; I didn't want this to ever happen. Sebastian grabbed my hand and put my walking stick in my hand. He said " You forgot this, I wouldn't want to waste all that trouble to get it,"

I picked up the ring and walked over to the window. Elizabeth was sobbing and said "I'm sorry, I didn't know!" I looked at it one last time and threw it out the window. I said "That might have represented the Phatomhive leader, but that doesn't change anything!" I walked over to Elizabeth and said "Do you really think I can ask a girl to dance who has a runny nose and puffy eyes?" She smiled and giggled. I smiled and said "Well would you do the honor of forgetting all worries and sins and join me and dance the night away?'

We walked out to the floor and danced. Sebastian grabbed his violin and played a song. Grell said "OH I can sing along!" Grell ran next to the stairs and started to sing along with the music. I smiled at Elizabeth and we did perfect steps to each count of the music. Elizabeth giggled and danced with no care.

I walked through the halls and Sebastian followed. I was exhausted from trying to clean all of Elizabeth's decorations. I cleaned off and slipped into sleepwear. Sebastian walked into my room and came to my side. I sat down on my bead and Sebastian kneeled down and slipped a ring on my finger.

I looked to find my original ring that I had thrown miles away. Surprised I said "How did you find and fix this?" He smiled and said "A Phantomhive butler who can't do much isn't worth his salt," I smiled and got into bed. Sebastian started to leave but I said "Sebastian don't leave my side until I fall asleep," Sebastian said "Showing weakness in my presence?" I said nothing slowly falling asleep. The last words I heard Sebastian say where "I will never leave your side young master,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel's POV:

Sebastian and I walk through the mansion; we are in London at the moment. Sebastian said " Well it's nice to have some peace and quiet," I nodded in agreement, who knows what can happen! But we will have to investigate Jack the Ripper tomorrow. Jack the Ripper is a serial killer that has been killing men and women in London, and we are going to the scene of the most recent killing.

Sebastian opens the door to find my aunt and Lau in a huge mess. I raise an eyebrow and said "What are you doing here?" Madam Red looked up and said "OH CIEL, your here early!" She came over to me and gave me a huge hug. I frowned and said "Please get off me," She let go and murmured" Sorry,"

Sebastian said "If it's ok I'd like to clean up the mess, so if you could leave the room I will be done in minutes," I walked outside the room and roamed the house, it was a pretty nice house. I looked for a room that I would stay in. There were many rooms to choose from but I wasn't sure.

I turned around when Sebastian tapped on my shoulder. I asked "Yes Sebastian is there something you need?" Sebastian said " Well I'm done cleaning up their mess so is there anything you need? Would you like me to help you settle into a room?" I nodded and Sebastian showed me to a large room, I guess this is my room.

I slipped off my jacket and Sebastian helped me into sleepwear. Every time Sebastian helped me undress that turned me on, but that won't change anything. I still wonder what Sebastian thinks, he only wants my soul I would think. But these feelings still linger in my mind. My eyes fall as I'm about to fall asleep. I close my eyes so I could fall asleep. I can tell Sebastian is coming close to me. What is he doing? Sebastian plants a small kiss on my forehead and said "I wish we could be together Young Master," Did he think I was asleep or did he know I was awake? But this was insane; I won't speak of this tomorrow though.

I woke up from the horrid dream and got into clothes, the sun was barely out which is why Sebastian isn't in here. The memory of the last couple minutes of last night flashed through my head, is that the way Sebastian felt about me? Maybe Sebastian was messing with my head. I walked down the large stairs and sat on the couch that was in the middle of the room. I was still very tired and was sure to fall back asleep.

Sebastian said " What are you doing downstairs and already Ciel, it's quite early right now," I was still half asleep and said " I woke up I'm guessing a couple hours ago and came down here for some reason," Sebastian gave me a strange look and said " Why were you awake so long ago?" I said " I don't remember,"

Sebastian set a plate with breakfast ready. I ate it and we headed out, thoughts were flying through my mind the whole entire time once Aunt Red even asked if I was ok I guess I'm a little out of it today. The whole ride to town I was thinking about the kiss I received when Sebastian thought I was asleep, I think when I have a moment between just us I'll ask.

I walked up to the corner where everyone was gathered. The man said " Sorry young man you better leave, this isn't a place for a child," I scowled at him and was about to say something when I heard " Ah, Ciel Phantomhive," The man said " I'm sorry Ciel but we don't need you coming to help us, we have all the help we need. I said "Splendid, let's be on our way Sebastian,"

Sebastian, Madam Red, Lau, and I all walked to the Undertaker's place. I said "If you're looking for answer's this is the place to get it," We all walked in to find coffins across the floor but not one person was in the room. But one coffin leaning on the wall, I'm sure that was where the Undertaker is.

I was correct; he stepped out of the coffin. He was of course messing around, I didn't pay attention and said " We are here to ask you something," he said " Yes I'm aware all I seek is a simple laugh, A JOKE," Lau said " I HAVE A GOOD JOKE, which side of a tiger has the most stripes? THE OUTSIDE, get it," The room filled with silence.

Sebastian pushed us out the door and said "No matter what don't attempt to listen," We all stood right outside the door. I raised an eyebrow not sure what could hurt listening, but I'm sure I wouldn't want to do that. A couple seconds later Undertaker's laugh was heard from outside, but it was more than that the ground rumbled and the sign fell down and rocks jumped around, Madam Red, Lau, and I all gave a confused look and waited for Sebastian.

Sebastian opened the door and said "Come in," I saw the Undertaker lying across a coffin. I lifted an eyebrow and sat on another coffin. After he pulled himself together from the unknown joke he made some tea and handed us each a cup. I sipped it and said " Well you got what you want now where is what I want?"

After the Undertaker told us everything we needed to know we went back to the carriage and got in. I asked "Well what do you think, do we have any suspects?" Sebastian said "Yes, I will go ask each suspect right now and be waiting," Sebastian went out the door and disappeared. Madam Red said "He does realize the carriage is moving!" Lau and Madam Red looked back and didn't see one sight of him. I chuckled and we continued on talking.

Sebastian opened the front door for us and said "Welcome back my lord," I could tell both Madam Red and Lau couldn't believe that Sebastian was right in front of us. Madam Red said "You know it's impossible for even you to be that fast, do you have all of the info?" Sebastian smiled and read some of the important things he found. Behind me Grell looked at Sebastian with much affection, I hope Grell doesn't interfere with what I hope happens between Sebastian and I.

The sun was setting on the day; Sebastian was helping me into costume for the ball. I just hope no one will see me in this terrible outfit. We all walked to the carriage and went. The whole ride Madam Red was talking about she has always wanted a niece and for once now she will have one for the night. It bothered me a lot but I guess it is true.

Sebastian took my hand and said "Come my lady," If I was dressed as a boy this would get Sebastian in trouble but as a lady I must be more relaxed than normal. Many men and ladies filled the room all dancing and talking. "Let's just be glad Elizabeth isn't here," I said. Sebastian said "Yes if anyone important saw you like this your reputation would be ruined forever,"

Sebastian and I walked across the room. I couldn't find the prince anywhere; he is the only suspect that is left! "Oh I love your dress!" Elizabeth said surprising both Sebastian and I. I froze and looked back; Elizabeth was with a group of ladies. Sebastian started to walk away, I knew he figured out that Elizabeth is near. "OH MY GOSH GIRL IN THE PINK DRESS, I LOVE YOUR DRESS!"

Sebastian pulled me behind the table closest by. We both had panicked looks spread across our face. I whispered "What are we going to do?" Sebastian said "Just stay far from her, and get to the prince," I peeked from behind the table and didn't find Elizabeth in sight. Sebastian helped me up and said "I'm sorry mistress, well to get to the prince we shall dance our way to him,"

I tried to refuse but Sebastian grabbed my hands and put them in place. I said "Do you really think it would be appropriate to dance with me in public!" Sebastian smiled and said "As your tutor I believe I have the right to dance in public just like this," I scowled but went along with the idea.

We slowly went with the beat, I struggled to put each foot in the right place but did it correctly. I became exhausted after the first dance, I sat on the ground trying to catch my breathe. Sebastian said full of pity "Young mistress do you really get tired this quickly?" I stood up as the prince came to our side.

Sebastian said "I will get you a drink mistress," I was left with the prince. I said " Hello prince it's an honor to meet you in person, I've been dying to speak to you," He said " Is that so?" I scratched at the side of my dress and said " If possible it would be wonderful if just you and I could go in a separate room," The prince said " But your just a child," I giggled and said " Oh don't tease me I am definitely a lady not a small child," He came to my side and said "Oh alright anything for you," He put his hand on my side and messed with me. I SWEAR AFTER THIS I'LL KILL THIS GUY!

"Now then how about a dance, you do have lovely skills," I placed my hands in the same spots as Sebastian had told me to as a lady and danced. I looked over to the side to find Elizabeth staring at us, her eyes showed excitement and eagerness. I must get to him before the song ends! The prince asked "Why are you so distracted?" I snapped out of it and said "OH IT'S NOTHING MY LORD,"

The song ended and by now I knew that I would end here. I said "My lord? Could we go upstairs now?" He said "Why are you in such a hurry?" Elizabeth was coming to us quickly. But a large box blocked her path and Sebastian said " Everyone gather around it's time for tonight's magic show!"The prince said "Well that's strange I don't remember scheduling a magic show, well my beautiful lets go ahead upstairs!" HE WILL DIE!

I followed him up the long stairs, no one seemed to notice which is good. We came to a door; the prince had a sly grin planted on his face. This isn't good, but just what I need. He opens the door and a strange smell filled the air. I closed the door and fell to the ground. My last words were "DAMN YOU,"

Blackness was all I saw; I was bound and couldn't see. But anyways I was to tired to move, the sleep gas really messed me up. I turned my head which didn't help anything. I heard footsteps coming my way and I frowned. I heard the prince said "Today we have a lovely young lady you can keep all of her together or take parts!" So he takes girls and sails them in auctions?"

I felt a petite hand remove my blindfold and my eye showed for everyone to see. At the same time the prince said "And she has different colored eyes which makes her even more valuable, we'll start the bidding at 200k!" I scowled and said "Sebastian come get me now," The prince said "Shut up girl," I scowled and said "That's an order Sebastian save me now!"

All lights except my glowing eye were out and screams filled the room. I smiled as the light came back on and Sebastian was at the other end of the room. I said "Thank you Sebastian," Sebastian said "Master are you only good for getting kidnapped and ordering me around?" I said " As long as the contract is still sealed I want you to be by my side and protect me from any danger," Sebastian broke the bars of the steel cage and picked me up.

I relaxed in Sebastian's arms and he jumped out of the window. I stared into Sebastian eye's he really is handsome. Then a thought came to mind. I said "Sebastian I have something to ask you," He said " Ok sir I'm listening," I hesitated but said " Last night before falling asleep you were in the room and you...gave me a kiss, is that how you fell?"

Sebastian was surprised I could tell, he didn't answer me and just looked straight ahead. I said "Sebastian would you please answer me?" He took a deep breath and said " I might feel that way," My heart skipped a beat when those words barely came out, I've always had small feelings since we met but never admit them, and now I know that he feels the same way.

I smiled and didn't say a word. Sebastian I could tell was full of relief when I smiled, I laid my head on his shoulder and said " Please Sebastian try to relax a little more," I felt a lot better than normal, has he fixed a scar I never knew about. But what about Elizabeth? I looked up at Sebastian with worried eyes and asked " If this going to happen, what about Elizabeth?" Sebastian scowled and said "I'm not sure, that we have to figure out,"

We stopped on a roof and Sebastian planted a small kiss on my forehead and he then took off and said " I will find a way for us to be, even if it breaks our contract," I smiled and laid back in his arms. Sebastian seemed happier than normal. I liked this side of him.

Sebastian helped me into sleepwear and gave me a small kiss and said " I promise never to hurt you," I smiled and said " I've always had a small crush that I couldn't admit and I'm glad that I was awake for those last minutes," Sebastian started to walk away but I said " Sebastian! Would you um... stay with me until I fall asleep?" Sebastian sat on the bed and said " I can't do this every night just to let you know,"

Sebastian laid next to me and caressed my hair. I smiled and just scooted closer. I could here Sebastian chuckle when I tried to get closer. My eyes were trying to close but I just wanted to stay awake. After minutes of Sebastian comforting me to sleep I eventually fell asleep in Sebastian's arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel's POV:

The news paper read "Jack the Ripper strikes again," I sigh and say " This isn't the time to be playing chess you know," Madam Red smiled and said " Don't worry about that right now, just enjoy the quality time with your aunt!" I moved my king and knocked over her king. She said "Hey that's against the rules!" I said "If you were playing a game, in this world there aren't any rules and in the end it will become a checkmate,"

Sebastian and my Aunt walked out the door and left me here. I sat back in my chair and thought about last night and all that happened. I picked up the newspaper and said "It is truly a shame who the Ripper is,"

Sebastian walked in the room and sat next to me. He said "You do know that you don't have to do this case, this case is more dangerous than you think," I said " I will be fine, as long as your here I can't die," He smiled and gave me a kiss. I stood up and said "Well when should we go to the scene?" Sebastian said " Don't rush it's later on in the night and we have all day,"

We walked down the dark alley and stopped at the edge. The moon is high in the sky. I looked over to Sebastian to see him messing with a cat. I gave him a pity look and said " Pay attention Sebastian," He set the cat down and said " Sorry she is a rare beauty," I said " You know what I bet you like cats better than me!" I turned around and chuckled. Sebastian grabbed me and said " Don't talk like that you know i love you," I smiled and said " That's nice to know, now we need to pay closer attention just in case someone passes by,"

A scream came from around the corner. I said full of shock "No one could've gotten by!" We ran to the scream and found a door. I opened the door and a drop of blood flung on to my face. I heard Sebastian say "Master!" And I felt his hand cover my eyes. I fell back shocked from the scene that I just saw.

I heard laughing and Sebastian said " Well it all makes since Grell I knew you weren't human, but why take the roll of a butler I admit you were good," I moved Sebastian's hand and saw Grell covered in the woman's blood. Grell said "Oh dear I am an actor, you see I fell in love with a woman,"

Madam Red walked out of the room and had a frown across her face. Grell said "I love how much red she wears and she helps me paint all the women RED!" I said " It's just what I thought no human could do this alone, I suspected you Madam Red but you just seemed to perfect until now of course,"

"Sebastian I order you to kill them," I said. Sebastian's eyes glowed red and he smiled, he said "Yes my lord," Sebastian pulled of his glove with his teeth and dodged the first swipe of the weapon. I asked "What is that thing?" Sebastian said " It is a weapon to harvest souls," Grell yelled "DEATH SCYTHE!" I looked at Madam Red as she pulled a knife out. I backed up a step and said cunningly "You would kill your own nephew?"

She raised the knife and yelled "YOU NEVER SHOULD'VE BEEN BORN!" I froze of shock not knowing how she felt. The knife flew across my arms scratching me. Blood leaked from the scratch and I looked up with a pained face. She grabbed me by the neck. Sebastian yelled "CIEL," As the knife came close to my chest I saw my mother's face appear.

"SEBASTIAN DON'T KILL HER!" I yelled. Madam Red dropped me and started sobbing. Grell walked over to us and said "You've been killing so many ladies but you fail to kill the brat? I'm ashamed in you," The death scythe came in contact with her chest and blood flew everywhere. Grell said "I hope to see you around Sebastian!" as he walked away.

I said " I thought I told you to kill both of them, now go kill him that's an order," Grell turned around and said " Oh what a shame I was going to let you both go but I guess that's not going to work,"

Sebastian's POV:

I gave Ciel a kiss and said "Yes my lord," I could tell this annoyed Grell which is just perfect. I dodged the scythe and jumped up to kick Grell. He jumped up on the roof and I followed. After Grell was done talking non-since I put my foot on him saw and said "This is it for you," But Grell took it out and said "WE PART WITH ONE LAST KISS," He bumped my head and sliced the death scythe across my chest.

I froze in pain as Grell said "WAIT, WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?" I smiled and said "This has been my everyday life for the past year," Grell said "WHERE'S THE REST?" I laughed and said "I'm afraid I charge admission for the rest,"

I stood straight again and said "Oh what a shame my clothes are ruined again, it has gone through past mending," Grell said " Your worried about your appearance at a time like this, no matter I like a man like that," He continued on with " So your finally going to be serious with me? Shall we close the curtain with this next blow? Say farewell to this world let us meet again in the underworld SEBASTIAN,"

We both jumped in the air. I had my jacket ready and when I was close enough I stuck it in the weapon. Grell yelled " What?!" I smirked and said " The tail is made with Yorkshire wool, wool has one of the most highest frictional forces of all cloth, once it gets enmeshed with something it is very hard to remove,"

I jumped down from the roof and kicked the reaper out of Ciel's way. I said "Sorry I misjudged the distance. Ciel said " You look awful," I smiled and said " I had some trouble with him," I grabbed the saw and said " Well now that you have caused me so much trouble your gift is I'll kill you with your own toy,"

"Young Master, are you sure you want me to go on with orders he is a divine creature," I said. Ciel said "Do you really want me to repeat orders?" I said " Very good my lord," I pulled out the cloth and brought it down to Grell. Grell screamed "DON'T YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO KILLED CIEL'S PARENTS!"

I brought the saw down but it was blocked by a long rod. I looked up to find another reaper and I frowned. He said "I'm sorry to interrupting your conversation, I'm William T. Spears" The rod came up and he jumped down from the roof. William said "I'm here to take care of the Grim reaper who has broke many rules," Grell yelled" Will! William you've come to save me!"

William bowed and said "I'm sorry for the trouble this wretch has caused, I never thought I'd have to bow to such a beast," I smiled and said " Please keep an eye on your staff," William said " Don't your type feed on humans? But I see this human boy has tamed you to a more tamed dog and not a rabid killer" I smiled and said "I won't deny it,"

I threw the death scythe and said " You forgot that," Will caught it with two fingers and said " Thank you now we'll be on our way," I walked over to Ciel and said " Your chilled to the bone why don't we go to the townhome and I'll make you some warm milk," as I felt his forehead. I picked him up and said "You look a little tired, we can get you ready for bed when we get to the house," Ciel smiled and said " That would be nice,"

Ciel struggled to stay awake in my arms. I said "Ciel its ok to fall asleep," He smiled and closed his eyes. I gave him a quick kiss and ran for the house. We arrived at the house and I set him on the couch and went to the kitchen. I got the warm milk ready and brought it to the room along with Ciel. Ciel snuggled up to me and moaned. I chuckled and set him down on the bed.

I kissed Ciel and said "Wake up Ciel," I shook him a little and said "I need you to get in your nightwear on, I have some warm milk," Ciel sat up and rubbed his eyes. I smiled and handed him the milk. I said "You seemed quite comfortable snuggling in my arms," He blushed and looked down trying to hide his embarrassment.

I laid next to Ciel and put my arms around him, Ciel didn't resist at all but he scooted in my arms and said "I love you Sebastian," I gave him a kiss on his cheek and he chuckled. Ciel turned to face me and gave me a kiss. I wanted Ciel do bad but he is only a kid, if I did anything to rational it would hurt him. What I still wasn't sure about is the contract that is what truly stands in our way.

As soon as Ciel fell asleep I stood up and got all our stuff together. Tomorrow we will be back at the Phantomhive mansion. I couldn't help but look back at Ciel to make sure he was ok. I lay down with Ciel when I was done and for the first time in a while I fell asleep with my arms around Ciel. It was nice to sleep for once; I only decided to sleep because when we're not at the mansion I don't have as many chores.

The sun is just starting to rise. I walked downstairs and set the luggage down by the door. I made sure to leave out one outfit for today. I made some morning tea and breakfast ready for the Young Master. I checked my watch. I walked upstairs and saw Ciel dressed and ready. I went to Ciel's side and gave him a hug. "Are you just about ready to go?" I said. Ciel said "Yes, but I hope I will eat before we go?"

Ciel and I entered the carriage. I could tell Ciel didn't sleep well. He leaned against me and yawned. I asked " Are you alright Ciel, did you not get enough sleep? Well you can sleep throughout the ride," Ciel laid his head on my shoulder. I gave Ciel a kiss on the cheek and sat back. Ciel just snuggled up like a lap cat next to me, maybe he was cold? I took off my coat and set it on Ciel.

We approached the mansion in the middle of the day. May-Ren opened the door and said "Welcome back," I picked up Ciel and stepped out. Mey-Ren I could tell was star-struck at the sight of Ciel. I opened the door and set Ciel on the couch. I whispered to Ciel while I shook him "Would you like some Tea, we are back at the mansion," Ciel sat up and said "I guess since you woke me up, I would have liked more sleep,"

I brought him tea and sat with him. He gave me one more kiss and said "I love you Sebastian,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel's POV:

I opened the letter and skimmed through it. I said "Sebastian we are going on another trip, you may not enjoy this a much taking the fact that you don't like dogs," He raised an eyebrow and said "May I take a look at the letter?" I handed it to him and he frowned. I laughed and said "Yep that's what I suspected," Sebastian came over to me messed up my hair and said "Let's go get the stuff ready,"

" Please make sure to tell the servants that they're coming to, I don't want to come back to a distorted manor," Sebastian said " Of course I can understand that," Sebastian pushed me against his side and we walked upstairs. I love having Sebastian around; it has made me so much happier.

May-Rin's POV:

I walked to the kitchen and said "Bard? Are you in here you, Finny and I need to talk!" Bard walked out and said "Ok what's the problem?" I grabbed his hand and said "We need to get Finny first," I tugged him outside and towards the garden. The sun shined brighter than ever today and it felt perfect outside. Finny stood by a large bush and was trimming it.

"FINNY!" He turned around with a surprised look. I stopped by him and said "I have something to tell you," Finny nodded and said "Is something wrong?" Just as I was about to talk Sebastian walked up to us and said "Today we will be going on a trip so get some stuff ready," I froze from surprise and said "Ok Sebastian,"

"Was that what you were going to say?" I shook my head and said "No, I was going to say that ever since Ciel and Sebastian have got home from that trip they've been acting strangely!" Bard said "Strange how? I haven't seen anything," I said "Well a lot more closer, Ciel's been more cheerful, I haven't caught anything else," Finny said "We should just enjoy that Ciel is more cheerful! But keep an eye on them I guess if it starts to get weirder defiantly say something,"

We all jumped in the back cart and Ciel and Sebastian sat together in the front. I said "It sure was nice of them allowing us to go, but where are we going?" Sebastian said "We are going to the queen's new health resort; it's going to be constructed at a village called Hounds worth,"

I looked over to Sebastian and Ciel and saw Ciel leaning on Sebastian's shoulder. I tapped on Finny and Bard's shoulder and whispered "Ciel never does that right?" Finny said "Maybe he is just tired and needs some comfort?" I scowled and said "What if it's not that!" Bard said "He probably just didn't get enough sleep, let's just not worry about it,"

Ciel's POV:

"This town is a sad dump, but has such beautiful water which is why the Queen is going to buy this town and make something out of it," I told Sebastian. He nodded in agreement; dog barking could be heard no matter what part of town you were in. The sky is full of black ash clouds; it is dark as night but the sun shines behind these clouds of dark.

We stopped at a large building; I guess you could say it is the capital of this town. A lady stood on the steps waiting for us to arrive. She wore a purple dress and a smock. Her eyes are pure violet purple. Sebastian came close to me and whispered " Be careful around her she isn't human," I scowled and said "Very well lets go in,"

She said " Hi, I'm Angela I serve my master here at the manor I expect you are here to talk to him, are you staying the night?" Sebastian said "Yes we are staying the night it would be to long of a trip to go back," We walked towards a large door and sat down in a study. Angela said "My master will be with you shortly,"

"I told you to get the Queen's assistant not some Chihuahua!" Said Henry the nobleman, He pulled out a whip and whipped Angela many times. I frowned and said "Sebastian," Sebastian came from behind him and grabbed the whip. He yelled "Hey why did you do that Doberman!" I said "His name is Sebastian and I told him to do it," I took out the letter the queen said for us to come here.

"I'm so sorry for the mishap earlier, now would you like some tea, Angela!" Henry said. Angela walked over with a tray with all the things for tea. She was shaking terribly, I whispered to Sebastian "Why don't you help her she seems troubled, make the tea or something," Sebastian walked over to Angela and whispered " Let me do it,"

Henry said "Let me guess your queen told you to come and buy me town am I right?" I nodded and said "That is correct," Henry scowled and said "Well I'm not sure you want to do that, this town is cursed by a demon hound," I asked " Oh really what is this Demon Hound?"

" There has been rules set in this town that if you break such a simple rule such as disturbing this town the Demon Hound will hunt you down and kill you," said Henry. I lifted and eyebrow and said

"You are kidding right a Demon dog, what does it do to the disobedient?" He said " He tortures you to the death, and we kill anything that had to do with this broken law," I sat back and said "Have you ever seen this dog from hell? How do you know it's not just a person who really loves this town?" He said "No I haven't seen the demon dog but just every night the hound will howl to claim his territory,"

I stood up and said " Well Sebastian and I will do what we can to investigate this Demon dog, and if there is nothing we can do we will take on this Demon dog," Sebastian smiled and said " I wouldn't hesitate to kill any mutt," We walked out the door and walked around town. "Where should we start for investigating?" I asked Sebastian.

" Well we could ask someone who knows a victim or we could wait for the next strike to happen, I'm not sure how much the hound strikes it just depends what goes on in this town," Sebastian and I walked through town and stopped at a trail of blood. "What is this?" I said. We followed it and found a rock wall and a group of people standing around it.

We ran over to find a dog chained to a wall. I asked "Is this what you were talking about back at the manor, of the dogs getting tortured like this?" He nodded his head and we watched. The other dogs barked and pulled at their leashes. I tapped on a man's shoulder and asked "Why is this dog being killed?" He replied "The dog's been disobedient of course!"

I scowled and watched the other dogs run towards the dog. It is disgusting watching such an innocent animal die, but it happens in this cruel world. The dog collapsed in seconds and blood flew through the air. "Disgusting, this town is not worth staying," Sebastian and I walked up to the dead dog and Sebastian looked at it.

"Well I still would like to know why this dog was executed, that would help," I said. We walked back to the manor. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon. "Will we continue investigating tomorrow?" I asked Sebastian. He said "Only if you want to young master,"

A howling sound filled the night air; we were just at the door of the manor when it happened. The door swung open and Angela pulled us inside. She said "it's not safe to be standing around outside when the demon hound is out. She put a coat on and said "Someone must have been punished I'm sure you would like to come for investigation,"

The man had many bite marks across his arms and legs. Blood covered his clothes and dripped from each wound. He was missing one leg and an arm. I scowled and said "Sebastian take a look," He walked over and kneeled over him. One or two people yelled at him but he just ignored and continued.

I slipped into night wear and lay in bed. Sebastian laid next to me and he said "Your becoming spoiled with me laying with you almost every night," I smiled and said " Well I thought you would do that when you like a person and you can't help it if I order you," He smirked and said " yes that is true, oh and I'm glad you like me,"

I felt Sebastian's hand rub my inner thighs, I didn't say anything but just enjoyed his attention. I leaned in and smashed my lips on Sebastian. His hands tangled through my hair as we kissed. This was probably our first true kiss like this. Every movement felt amazing, is it because he is a demon or is this just how I feel? Sebastian tried to take off my clothes but I said "Not now Sebastian, I'm not ready for such a big step.

The sun shined through the curtains, it was time to get up. Sebastian had me in his arms and he was fast asleep. That's funny I never see him sleep that much. I slip out of his arms and get myself ready. Sebastian comes from behind me and says "Do you need some help?" He knelled beside me and buttoned each button and fixed each flaw.

I sat in the small beach chair and watched our servants mess around in the water. Right now all I wanted was to be with Sebastian. After awhile we all ate the packed lunch. I ordered Sebastian to go do more investigating while we eat. Today felt great outside not to hot or cold, I wish I could just be at the manor with Sebastian. Angela stopped with a panicked expression across her face when she said "It's time for the punishing of the bad dog, follow me!"

We walked through town, all of us Finny, Mey, and Bard. We followed the loud yells and whoops. The same stone wall stood tall surrounded by a large crowd. A dog growled chained against the wall barking, I know this dog knows its fate. The men and women yelled "BEGIN!"

They released each dog from the leash. They jumped on top of the dig and tore his flesh to pieces. Suddenly Finny screamed and ran to the dog's side. He threw the other dogs away from the one and sat by the side of him. A couple others and I yelled "FINNY!" I ran to his side along with some of the servants.

"Well when the guard dog of the queen disobeys his servants and he should be punished," Henry said. They put one hand in each cuff and a foot in each. Soon after they tied up Mey-Rin and the others. I whispered "Sebastian come and get me now this is an order," The dogs were released one by one. The first one bit my leg. I yelled out in pain and screamed "SEBASTIAN!"

The dog was thrown off me and Sebastian stood by me. I grinned and said " Your late again," He gave me a pat on the head and said "Sorry young master," First he got rid of each dog, then he explained the true identity of the demon dog, and last he pulled me off the wall and left the rest of the business to the town. I said "Sebastian you let such a simple thing hurt me, you're lucky it wasn't too bad or the contract would break, what would happen if the contract was broken?"

After Sebastian tended to my wound he slipped me into night wear and we lay in the bed. I couldn't help but smash my lips against Sebastian's and get as close to him as possible, that's all I've ever wanted. I clinched to his shirt as we kissed. I moaned with pleasure as his tongue entered my mouth. Before I knew it my shirt was torn off and I think Sebastian was getting a little out of control. I whispered "Sebastian calm down we will get there soon, just be patient,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel's POV:

Our lips parted at a knock came from the door, Angela was at the door. She had a panicked look and was close to tears. Sebastian asked " Did something happen?" She said " Henry is dead it happened an hour after he was locked in the sell, the sight is terrible," Sebastian said "Give us just a couple seconds and we will be down there.

The moon is still high; we walk down the stairs of the dungeon. Sebastian has my hand in his and is right behind me. Angela stood by the cell where blood barely dripped out. I smirked and said "Do you have any clue how this happened?" Angela shrugged and said "It could've been the Demon Hound,"

I walked up to the stall and said "One question, where is his body?" Angela's jaw dropped and she ran over. Angela fell to her knees and said "He was here when I was here!" Sebastian and I walked up the stairs and I said "No reason to investigate something that isn't there," Angela rushed behind us and followed.

We stood around the living room chatting about the recent happening. A knock came from the door suddenly. A man came in and said "THE...DEMON HOUND!" I raised an eyebrow and said "The demon hound huh," Finny and the others came running down and Mey-Rin said "What is all the noise!"

We all ran to the brick wall and saw the normal large crowd kneeling and singing the same dreadful song as the old lady we saw when we entered the town. We walked in front of the crowd to see Henry Barrymore lying against the wall missing an arm and dead. I frowned and said "Sebastian go take a look,"

"This isn't the same fraud that was doing the murders before I believe it could be something different," Sebastian said. We walked back to the manor hand in hand. The sun was beginning to rise as we walked together. I was still tired from not getting sleep.

I lay on the bed and said "I'm tired Sebastian, get me some night clothes," Sebastian said" Don't you think instead of sleeping you should be investigating the case?" I sighed and said "Tomorrow," under the pillow. Sebastian lies next to me and pulled me close to him. I smiled and put my lips on his, Sebastian pulled away and said "This isn't right first off you're engaged second we are way off in age and third we made a contract and as soon as we eliminate all your enemies I can eat your soul,"

I scowled and said "Ignore it all we are in our own world," Sebastian smiled and said "Such positive thinking, that's good," I brought my lips to his and got as close as I could to Sebastian. I sat up and entangled my fingers in Sebastian's hair, I hope this lasts forever. I gasped for breath and laid down, I guess since Sebastian is a demon he can go without breath longer!

Sebastian chuckled and lies next to me. Every second I began to get more tired. I lie close to Sebastian and began to fall asleep. He put his arms around me and said "your right we are in our own world forget your worries and be with me," I shut my eyes with a smile spread across my face and fell asleep.

I was awaked by a bright light and a small shake. I found Sebastian was across the room opening the curtains. Sebastian walked over to me and said "It's time to get up," I sat up and fell into Sebastian's arms. Sebastian said "Ciel!" I stood up and said "I'm fine," He gave me a worried look but I just smiled and grabbed some clothes and said" Help me get dressed,"

"Where is Mey-Rin and the others?" I asked. Sebastian said "I'm not sure," I walked to the table to find a small folded piece of paper folded up. I picked it up and saw it was from them. Sebastian took it and read it. I said "Hey I wasn't finished!" He handed me the note and said "Just checking, I am supposed to protect you!"

The note read they were going to look for Angela who was looking for herbs. Sebastian and I walked towards where we thought they might be. And of course we followed the screaming and howling. It wasn't hard to miss anyways; when we arrived we saw a large white dog with bright red eyes. I chuckled and said "So here is the Demon Hound,"

After the dog was trained Angela ran to us and said "PLUTO!" I raised an eyebrow and said " Pluto huh?" Sebastian walked to my side and said "Has she tamed a beast such as this?" Pluto changed to a human and ran to Angela's side. Angela said "I'm so sorry for the trouble he has caused; I kept him behind Lord Barrymore's back for awhile and he came up with the silly legend,"

"PLEASE TAKE PLUTO TO YOUR ESTATE, with Pluto by Sebastian's side Pluto will surly become more trained!" Sebastian said " No, I'm simply one hell of a butler," I chuckled and said " Yes that would be interesting Pluto can come live at the manor," Sebastian frowned and said " Alright my lord now that the case is solved shall we be on our way?" I smiled and said " Yes let's get back to the manor I'm ready to go, don't forget the mutt,"

:( Now at the manor at night):

"Sebastian please calm down I'm just simply a child and not ready," I said. He sat up and said "Sorry Ciel," I smiled and pulled his lips to mine. It is an amazing feeling that I never knew existed. I pulled him as close as possible and moaned. Sebastian pulled back for a second, chuckled, and we collided once again.

I laid down in Sebastian's arms and said " I still don't get what we'll do about the contract," Sebastian kissed my cheek and said " There will be a way out of it with your memory being erased," I sat up and said " Wait what? You're saying the only way to truly get out of the contract is for me to lose every single memory with you!" Sebastian clings on to me and said "Not the only way but the most common way," I frowned and said "Please find a way for me to still have my memory,"

My eyes began to feel more and heavier. Sebastian had me in his arms and was kissing me from the neck up. I felt such pleasure and didn't want to fall asleep. Sebastian rubbed my back and said " Go ahead Ciel fall asleep don't worry I'm here and I'll always love you,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel's POV:

Elizabeth walks into the manor and came up to me. She said "Hi Ciel, Happy birthday!" She glanced down and seemed more disappointed. I looked at her and asked "Is something wrong Elizabeth?" She sprung back to life and said "No I'm fine, I have to go, bye Ciel!" She rushed out the door in seconds and was gone.

"What's up with her?" Sebastian sighed and said "I'm not sure but that isn't important, you need to enjoy yourself on your birthday," In seconds I was against the wall and Sebastian had his lips on mine. I struggled and said "We can continue this in my room!" Sebastian picked me up and walked upstairs; I struggled and said "I can walk just fine!"

He refused to let go until we reached my room. Sebastian pushed me down and kissed me. In seconds my shirt was in pieces and Sebastian had me in his arms. I put my arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled myself as close as possible. I moaned of pleasure as we made love together. I whispered "Yes Sebastian, I love you!" He kissed me one last time and then we parted. I fell back and said "Well, that was nice," Sebastian chuckled and threw a shirt at me and said "You let me tear your shirt off?"

We walked down the stairs hand in hand. I wanted Sebastian more than ever right now and all I can do is give him a loving glance once and awhile. I couldn't stop fantasizing about what we could do and what we could've done just minutes ago. Mey-Rin walks up to us and hands me the letter. I take it from her and say "Thank you, now I will be in my study Sebastian bring me some tea and a snack," He smiled and said "Yes my lord,"

Kidnapping of girls in London summarized the whole letter. I looked at the sent pictures of the missing girls. They all were around the same age as Elizabeth. A knock came from the door. I smiled when I heard "My lord?" I said "come in," He opened the door with a small cart. He set the tea and a piece of cake on my desk. I stood up and said "I want you Sebastian now," He smiled and said "Yes my lord,"

Once again my shirt was gone to threads, but I didn't mind I just want him. Our lips smashed full of passion. I cling to Sebastian and kissed his neck. I was pushed against the wall and Sebastian said "How far are you willing to go?" I said "Maybe farther tonight in my room but let's not go far in here," Sebastian frowned and said "You tease me Ciel," I chuckled and gave him one last kiss.

"We need to take a trip to London for the most recent case, some girls are being kidnapped," Sebastian said "We will go tomorrow, and will anybody be joining us?" I replied "now what's the fun of that, it's just you and I," He smiled and said "Very good my lord," he continued "Now then may we continue what we started?" I smiled and nodded yes.

Someone knocked on the study door suddenly and we stopped. Sebastian walked to the door and I sat at my study. I did only what I could think of and acted like I was asleep. I heard the door shut so I opened my eyes and found Sebastian with a small box. I opened it and found a small ring that had a pure blue diamond, the second piece of the hope ring. I smiled and said "Who got this?" Sebastian said "Elizabeth," I said "What a help, I'll make sure to thank her,"

Sebastian came to my side and started to fix my hair. He said " We really messed up your hair and you need a shirt," I just laid back on my desk and said " whatever," He gave me a pat on the back and said " come on," I stood up and we went to my room. He slipped a white shirt on me, black jeans and gave me a kiss. I said " a lot more relaxed outfit, I'd like to wear this more often," Sebastian smiled and said "You look good,"

Why don't we make our way to London? Sebastian grabbed two suitcases and said "Ok let's gets some stuff together," I walked over to my clothes and put in a couple outfits in. After the suitcases were packed without warning Sebastian had me against the wall and he kissed my neck. He released unbuttoned my shirt and went back to kissing every visible part of me. I moaned of pleasure and managed to get out "Tonight Sebastian not now,"

He buttoned up my shirt and said "Sorry my lord, I guess I couldn't control myself," I told him "just be patient and you'll have me under your control for the first time," I could see his eyes widen with pleasure and he followed me. I walked downstairs to find all of our servants are out in the corner. I walk up to them and said

"Sebastian and I will be traveling to London tomorrow, I don't want to come back to find the manor destroyed and if I do there will be punishment, please behave we will be gone for a couple days," they all just smiled and went on with their conversation but more quietly. I walked up to my study and took one more look at the letter and handed Sebastian the photos to him and said " do you recognize any of these girls or do you have any clues if they have links to each other,"

"These are all ladies who you could marry to, or other words they are daughters of Earls," I smirked and said "Ok that is true but why just these couple of girls?" Sebastian said "maybe that's all the queen knew, there could be thousands more or maybe just hundreds it all depends on who we are looking at," I nodded with agreement and said " I didn't think of that, that is most likely right,"

I lay in my bed and Sebastian came right to my side. In seconds my shirt was off and Sebastian was all over me. I moaned and said "more Sebastian, I don't think you'll ever get such a chance so more Sebastian!" He chuckled and in seconds I was bare to the bones and he had me against him. I moaned and let him be my control, my puppet master. What will happen tonight I might regret forever but I'll enjoy it tonight.

I scream in pain as we collided, all I want is more and more I said "Sebastian please faster!" I couldn't think straight. But soon my pleasure and pain ended and I was in clothes. I couldn't feel a single thing other than pleasure right now. I felt so exhausted that my eyes couldn't stay open and I couldn't move any muscle of my own. Sebastian lies beside me and whispered" I'm so sorry Ciel,"

Dream:

White and blue flowers flew through the pure red sky. I walked towards him but fell back and a sensation of pain filled my limbs. I screamed and resized there is something that is blocking me from Sebastian, a force field? No that doesn't make any sense! But what could have such power to hurt me this badly. Sebastian walked to me with no problem and said " I'm sorry Ciel," He leaned to me as if going for a kiss, but no a strange pain spread from my neck.

I fell into his arms lifeless, have I lost my ability to move! Sebastian carried me to the side he was on and whispered "Welcome to hell," He had a disappointed expression as he set me down. A mirror came out of no wheres and I saw that one eye is pure red like Sebastian's and another still purple from the contract. I frowned and said "How did you do this Sebastian?" But before he could answer I was dropped from the large meadow into nowhere. Sebastian still above.

: End of dream:

"Sebastian!" I jumped from the bed and the room was empty. I got myself dressed and walked downstairs; no one was downstairs, let alone awake. I sat on the couch and waited for someone to come downstairs. I felt ice cold hands grab me and my world go black. I wanted to scream for Sebastian but I couldn't say anything. My eye shut by force and I couldn't breathe, was last night the last time I'll see him?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel's POV:

I woke up to find myself in a small concrete room. I was lying on a small couch; it isn't much of a good couch. No one was in the room with me, at least I don't think. I didn't have any bounds which doesn't make any sense when I was stolen. I stood up and walked around but couldn't find a door or any secret way of exit. I saw out of the corner of my eye a shadow of a person.

"Well your awake Ciel Phantomhive, you sure have caused some problems and they need to be fixed very soon or there will be consequences," Said a male voice. A man walked out, he has brown hair and the eyes of a demon. I raised an eyebrow and said "What could a measly human do to upset the underworld?" He chuckled and said " Well Ciel you see Sebastian has fell in love with you, that is very uncommon including the fact that you are both the same gender, but besides that it has disturbed the contract that you have both made, you must make your decision soon,"

"What decision?" But before I could say one more word Sebastian was by my side and the man said "Sebastian don't forget your duty, now take your master back!" Sebastian grabbed me and in a flash we were in the manor. I said "Sebastian what was that?" He sat on the couch and said "That was an Apollyon or a king or leader of demons," I sighed and said "of course he is!" He gave me a pat on the back and said "let's get going to London,"

Sebastian said " We won't make it all the way to London in one day so we'll stop at the nearest hotel when it becomes dark," I looked around and said " Well I hope we get to a town soon because we're in the middle of nowhere!" Sebastian pointed towards the east and said "over there is a small town, we should arrive within an hour or so," I squinted and tried to see what he was talking about but didn't see anything. I shrugged and sat back and tried to relax.

We arrived at a hotel at dark and went in the top level room. Sebastian I could see is eager to get up to the room, maybe because nothing good happens in the hotel room is what I've heard. I smirked and unlocked the door. It is a small room that has one large bed, a balcony, a large bathroom, and a small fridge. Sebastian set the stuff down and asked "Would you like to take a bath. I nodded and walked to the restroom.

Sebastian helped me out of my clothes and turned on the hot water. I sat in the bath and laid back. Sebastian walked out of the room. I sat up and washed off. I stepped out and wrapped the towel around me. I shivered from going from such heat to cool and walked to the suitcase. I saw Sebastian messing with something on the desk.

I stepped back into the restroom and slipped on black pants and a long sleeve white shirt. I hope that tonight my clothes aren't ruined again, but it doesn't matter I packed plenty just for that reason. I walked out to find Sebastian just sitting around reading a book. I said " Really that bored I never see you read," He lifts his head and said " I do sometimes enjoy reading I just don't get into it that much,"

I lay down on the bed and in seconds my hands were against the wall and Sebastian was all over me. He ripped my shirt of course but I was in a daze. I wanted to love him so much right now but he had me confined and he was doing all the love. I said "more Sebastian, I'll beg if I have to!" He smiled and smashed our lips together. He lightly bit my lips asking for entrance. I gave it instantly without refusing.

As soon as our bodies parted I fell down on the bed and closed my eyes, exhausted. Sebastian this time just lies by my side and comforted me, this is quite nice. Sebastian whispered "happy birthday Ciel," my eyes became heavier and I soon fell asleep.

Dream:

My father walked in the door and sat next to Elizabeth and me. He said "Happy Birthday Ciel!" Elizabeth giggled and we continued playing with the small Noah's ark set. A knock came from the door and I felt a great heat surround me. Sebastian stood at the door with a frown, grabbed me and ran from the burning house. I kicked and hit Sebastian trying to get to my parents but he didn't even flinch at each attempt.

Sebastian set me down and I went running to the house. All I saw was bright red until I reached the room. I scream for my parents but didn't here even a sound. I looked around and saw two people, one sitting in a chair and another standing by the person's side. I couldn't think straight through the fire and smoke.

I ran to the person and yelled "HEY," I stood in front of the person. I couldn't see the face until the person looked at me. I saw my mother and my father combined with a stitch across their face. I stepped back in shock and fell to my knees and screamed. The other person grabbed me and ran with me. I cried for my family but I had no luck.

I was stripped of all my love, protection, and family. I was handcuffed to an ice cold table and people surrounded me. They all wore white robes, white masks, and they all said "On this day, your birthday we will cleanse you of all your flaws and problems, you will become pure with the mark. The fiery metal burned my skin, I screamed and in minutes Sebastian had me in his arms.

I was once again in cuffs but this time against a wall. Sebastian walked to me and said "I will make it as gentle as possible," I closed my eyes not sure what to expect. I scream in pain as loud as I could as I held onto my last moments of life. The pain became less painful after a minute, I breathed hard until I couldn't feel anything, I have died.

: End of dream:

I opened my eyes and looked around. Sebastian was making breakfast. I rubbed my head, such a real and strange dream. I stood up and went to my suitcase. Sebastian came to my side and said "You were wrestles last night? Was it a bad dream?" I nodded and grabbed some clothes.

Sebastian helped me into my clothes and said "Are you just about ready to get on the road?" I said "sure," Sebastian grabbed the bags and we checked out of the hotel. I asked "Hey, since when was Pluto here?" Sebastian turned around and said "Oh yea, he was the only one who came but here there are no dogs aloud," I chuckled and then we were on our way.

The sun became brighter every minute, I squinted looking around at our surroundings. Large forests surrounded the small gravel road. After a couple more minutes I saw the town not too far, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It became louder and louder each inch we got closer.

The town became more and more filled with people as each minute passed. I whispered to Sebastian "go do what we talked about and I'll do what I am supposed to do, I just don't think the mutt is needed!" Sebastian smiled and said "you'll need protection and you know it!" I frowned and said "ok be on your way," He opened the door and jumped out.

Night began to fall and Pluto and I just only found where Elizabeth was lost. I grabbed the ribbon and let Pluto smell it and said "This was Lizzie's will this help?" He sat there and just scratched at himself. I frowned and said "Do you only plan on listening to Sebastian!" After I said that he started to sprint off to an ally, I yelled "stop it you mutt!"

"I spy with my eyes a handsome man in a rut!" Grell yelled. I frowned and pulled at Pluto. He said "But I don't see Sebastian?" he jumped down and said "Is this your knight in shining armor for the night? HE'S ADORABLE," Pluto growled and went running. Grell and I went running and saw a small door at the end of the alley.

Pluto sat on the floor chewing a doll that looked a lot like Elizabeth. I grabbed it and said "Lizzie," Grell said "Drocell Cainz, makes girls into dolls, on the die list," I said " not that surprising," I walked out the back door and saw a large mansion. "She must be there, Grell protect me," He said "what is in it for me?" I sighed and said "You can have a whole day with Sebastian; I just hope to have him back alive,"

"EVEN KISS HIM!" He said "OH YEA!" I walked to the mansion along with Pluto and Grell. We entered and found a girl standing in the middle not moving at all. I walked up to her and said "It's too late for her," Grell pointed out "Oh she has a ring that looks a lot like someone's!" I looked at her hand and said "I thought I had the second part of the hope ring! Maybe I got a fraud," I reached for the ring and the girl grabbed me by the neck.

"PL...PLUTO!" I said. I saw Pluto messing around in the corner. I said "Damn you dog!" Grell dropped a diamond and the girl dropped me. Grell jumped down and said "I really wish you would've called the right name," He got out a pair of scissors and said "I'LL CHOP HER TO PIECES WITH MY DEATH SCYTHE," I smirked and said "first off those are just scissors and second off she might not be a doll!"

Sand dripped from the large cut on her neck. I frowned and said "ok moving on," But before we could even take a step the large door opened and the song "London Bridge," echoed through the room. At the door stood Drocell and a group of dolls. I said "Grell stay here and play with the dolls. I ran through the closest door and followed its path.

I entered a large ball room with only one person in it, Drocell. He said " Hm you would make a fine doll but clay will wash away and iron is to crude and so I thought to myself: Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold, build it up with silver and gold my fair lady," I ran out of the room and stormed across the dark room.

I entered the next room to find a large symbol on the floor, the same one I was marked with two years ago. I stood where I was when I heard Sebastian's voice. He said "Well you haven't had a good birthday in awhile, you lost your parents, your house, and now will you lose Elizabeth?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel's POV:

I scowled and said "I can't deny I haven't had the best birthdays but I do plan on saving Elizabeth!" He chuckled and came to my side and said "and I will support whatever you think Ciel, even if it's impossible," London Bridge filled the room again and the doors swung open. Drocell began to sing and dolls walked into the room. Sebastian said "so they are controlled by his voice?"

The room became silent and Sebastian began to sing a different verse of the song."Huh!" I said out of surprise when one doll was easily broken by Sebastian. After each doll's neck was snapped he kneeled in front of me and ended the song with My fair lady I raised an eyebrow and said " Who are you calling a lady? And also where is Elizabeth" Sebastian moved over to a door and out stepped Lizzie, but she seemed lifeless and controlled.

"Sebastian what is wrong with her?" I said. Sebastian said "This is simply just a doll, an illusion made to look like her. The real Elizabeth is in the area where he makes the dolls," I asked "and where would that be?" Sebastian chuckled "Outside of this mansion, in the large tower, "He went behind the doll and grabbed her by the neck. I looked away and said "go ahead,"

I heard the bending of metal. Sebastian and I Walked away but we were stopped when Drocell said " Ciel belongs to my master you do realize that, that ring is only sent to people who become dolls," I scowled and turned around. Sebastian had a sly grin across his face and he sang Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away,stolen away, silver and gold will be stolen away my fair lady

I was swept from my feet and Sebastian jumped out the window. We landed on the bridge and he set me down. I said " what about Elizabeth, I ordered you to save her," Sebastian sighed and said " I am waiting for needed resources arrive," Pluto and Grell ran up to us and Grell said "So when do I get that kiss,"

"I have no clue what your talking about, and Pluto you came just in time now shall we make our way to Elizabeth?" We all ran to the large building, it was beginning to get dark. We entered to find a large stair case. After many flights of stairs we made it to a small door. Sebastian opened it and we walked in. I ran to Elizabeth's side not paying attention to anything else.

I said "Lizzie, Lizzie, LIZZIE!" I shock her and Grell said "Uh oh looks like we are too late," But before anyone could continue Lizzie's eyes fluttered opened. I said "Thank god you're ok," She smiled and said "so you did like your present?" I looked at the ring and said "of course," She smiled and said "all I wanted to do is please you, Ciel," I smiled and said "You never have to go through so much trouble for me,"

Without warning she was lifted in the air and Drocell said "So I thought to myself: why would her body move on its own, why would she hurt her love ones," Elizabeth screamed "NO, NO, NO!" A large ax was in her hands and she hurdled towards us. Sebastian grabbed me and leaned back. I couldn't breathe from the constant sudden movements.

Elizabeth was out of control. Sebastian said " Grell would you help me?" Grell looked up and said "Alright!" I screamed "NO," But before I could move from Sebastian's arms Grell had hurt Lizzie. She fell to the ground, but no blood escaped her petite body. Sebastian let me go and I ran to her side and grabbed her. I saw her bright green eyes slowly open. She seemed to struggle to do the simplest things. I said "are you alright Elizabeth?" She nodded and said "Are you happy, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy," I smiled and said "yes, I am happy,"

"Sebastian end the doll," I pointed up towards Drocell. He smirked and said "Yes my lord," I kneeled by Lizzie and comforted her. But without warning out of nowhere I was tied in the air. I looked to see Sebastian and Grell also have been tied. I struggled trying to get out. Drocell hopped down and said "What nice dolls you will make," I scowled and said "Sebastian, do I have to repeat my order?"

He chuckled and said " of course not," In seconds Drocell had an ax. Sebastian kicked the ax and it landed hitting Drocell. Sebastian broke his confinement and came over to me. Drocell had a cut across his face and all that came out was straw. I was out of the strings on the ground in seconds. Sebastian helped me up and said "shall we go young master?" I said "what about him?" Drocell stumbled to the door and said "I must report to my master,"

Grell said "What is up with him, going to his master damaged like that," Sebastian smiled and said " you see he is simply one hell of a butler," We followed him to a room and there was one chair in the middle and Pluto sat next to the chair. I said "why is he being so nice!" I ran on the other side of the chair to see just two dolls. I scowled at what I saw. Sebastian said "It looks like the master running this mad house isn't here,"

The smallest doll stood up and ran off. I said "Sebastian stop that thing," Sebastian just stayed where he was and said "There is no reason to, and there is no reason to go on with this investigation," We walked out of the building and it was dark. Sebastian and I walked ahead of the rest, I feel like I haven't loved him in forever and I want him.

I walked into the manor and sat on the couch, I felt exhausted from all the stress. Sebastian was putting Lizzie to bed. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked up to find Sebastian looking down at me. I smiled and said "if you're worrying about what happened that one day you shouldn't," He smiled and said "I wish I could forget," He sat next to me and planted a small kiss on my cheek.

I lay on the bed and said "Sebastian, would you like to join me?" He smiled and said "sure," I cuddled up to him. He kissed me on the lips and I could tell this is what will start the night. I chuckled and said "Go ahead Sebastian I know you want to, I crave it to," He smiled and kissed me again and said "I'm sorry but not tonight young master,"

I frowned and said "Ok, but you're staying here until I fall asleep at least;" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and closed my eyes. Sebastian was stroking my hair and other things like that. After a couple minutes I fell asleep.

Dream:

All I can remember is the terrible fire that consumed my family. I walked in town alone, no one to depend on or to help me in times of needs. A strange man passed my side, when I looked at him he seemed to cringe and walk a little faster. When I looked into his eyes I felt a bit safer, but the strange thing is I also felt different. I shuddered and left it all behind me.

I turned around and looked for him, I felt as if I've known him, seen him before. I see one sight of him and slowly follow him. He headed for a small dark ally; I stop a foot away from the ally. What would I say; I can't just approach him and say "Have we met?" That would just be strange.

I walked in the ally and saw a dark figure around the corner. I picked up my pace and tried to reach him but it felt like an endless ally way. When I reached him I saw a horrible creature clinging to a woman. I stumbled back and started to run away. But I was grabbed by a strong grip. I screamed but my mouth was covered. I clenched my eyes shut not wanting to see the horrible creature holding me.

I relaxed some when I heard a velvet like voice hush me and say "It's alright little one, I won't hurt you no need to scream," I opened my eyes to see the man I saw in town had me in his arms. I struggled, trying to escape and said "Let me go, PLEASE!" He looked down at me full of worry and his arms loosened and I ran away.

I stopped at the outside of the ally and sat down. I breathed hardly from running, why did that man look at me with such care? I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder, where have I felt this. I looked up to see the same man from the ally. I try to move but he stops me. He sits beside me and said "Oh Ciel, I wish you would still have the memory of us," I raised an eyebrow and said "How do you know my name, also what are you talking about?"

He smiled and said "Oh why don't I just give it all back," I tried to back away but all I am is a helpless child. I yelled "HELP!" But before I knew it my world had ended, it all just turned into a world of black, despair, nothing. All I felt was I was falling was I dying. But what kept my hopes up was a strong warm light that was above me. I felt a large shock and all my senses had disappeared, my last sight was a red cat like eye.

End of Dream:

I woke up and pointed my gun at Sebastian who was kneeling over me. I was breathing hard strangely and I felt a little dizzy. I let the gun fall to my side. Sebastian said "Are you alright Ciel? You seemed restless last night," I said "I'm not sure I'm feeling that good today," I stood up but just fell down into Sebastian's arms.

I moaned as I was carried to the restroom. Sebastian took off the night clothes and set me in the warm water. He rubbed my back and said "What caused this?" I said "I don't know, it is winter so I could be experiencing a simple cold or something much worse," Sebastian frowned and said "Would you still like some tea?" I nodded and stepped out of the bath. I slipped on some black jeans and a white shirt.

I walked down stairs and sat on the couch and picked up a book. Sebastian sat beside me and put the tea on the table. I lay against Sebastian and closed my eyes. Sebastian said "You don't need to fall asleep here, if you're that tired I think you should go upstairs," I sat up and said "I'm fine! It's just another day," Sebastian gave me a quick kiss and said "Shall I go prepare the things so we can make our way to the manor?" I nodded and followed him up the stairs.

But I knew I wasn't ok, was it asthma? I know I got it as a small child but I figured that pasted. I grabbed onto the stair rail and stumbled up the stairs. Sebastian came to my side and said "Ciel I think you need to rest, you can sleep all you want in the carriage. Sebastian picked me up and we went to the room.

He set me down on the bed and said " Sit back and relax Ciel, you seem to need it," What is causing this I don't know. I clenched at my stomach and managed to say "Sebastian!" I fell on the bed and I coughed. I saw blood coming from my mouth. I moaned and I knew that I was soon going to black out. Sebastian was by my side trying to help me but didn't know what to do. I tried to do one last smile and in seconds my eyes shut on their own and I could feel myself falling from reality.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel's POV:

I am now back at the manor and it turns out that what caused it was asthma. I sat in my study fantasizing about what I could be doing with Sebastian right now. I messed with my pen until a knock interrupted my day dreaming. Sebastian stuck his head in and he had a letter with him. Sebastian said "It's a letter from the queen,"

"Oh I've heard of this place, now we're going to take down the ancient castle," I said." So where is this place, I hope it's not another huge trip, I don't think I'm up for another trip!" Sebastian chuckles and said "Nothing to good happens on a trip for you, I don't think it's too far from here," I sighed and said "That's nice,"

I looked at the large broken down castle. I said "Do you want to explore the place before it's destroyed?" Sebastian said "Well whatever you want to do is fine, and I'm bound to your side so it doesn't really matter what you want to do I'm going," I smiled and said "Let's go,"

Cob webs and dust were all I felt like I saw. I sighed and said " Well what a disappointment, now I see why the queen wants this place down, let's go," I stopped when I felt a cold breath on my shoulder and I felt very strange, almost like that dream. Sebastian said "You know that this was the home to two young boys that were not only princes but also assassinated, and I've heard it's haunted," I raised an eyebrow and said "Oh really, you're a demon you should have some kind of connection with the dead right," I said sarcastically.

It turns out the two ghost boys were following us the whole time. I sat down at the table and said "Would you like to play a friendly game of chess?" He said "Sure if I win we get the butler and you don't destroy our home, if you win we'll leave and you can destroy this," I nodded confidently, I know even if I do lose I will get Sebastian back we are sealed by a contract. He gave me a worried look but I whispered "don't be like that we have the contract!" He smiled and we began the game.

I was shocked when he said "Checkmate, now then I will take him off your hands and I'd like it if you could quite down the noise as soon as possible," How did a ghost beet me in chess, a ghost! I stood up and said "Well thank you for your business, I'll be on my way," Edward said "If you'd like you can stay here as a guest?" I nodded and said " That would be very kind your highness,"

I sat at the end of the table, Edward and his brother sat at the other end of the table chatting to their selves. I messed with the glass and looked down at my knees. These are ghost, who knows how long they can keep Sebastian since they've already lived four hundred years. I sighed and messed with the food placed in front of me. Sebastian came to my side and said "How are you enjoying the food?" I said "It's good, I guess,"

I was shown to a room I could stay in for the night. I lay in the bed; I tossed and turned thinking of Sebastian. I sat up and put on the clothes that were provided. I kneeled down and tried to tie my shoe. I leaned against the bed and whispered "Sebastian," At that he was by my side and said "I leave you one night and you can't even tie your own shoe,"

"What are doing, what about Edward and the other prince?" I asked. Sebastian planted a small kiss on my forehead and said "I was ordered to check on the guest," He stood up and was gone. I sighed and made my way to the library. I whispered "These are fake books," Sebastian came to my side with a key and flipped open a small compartment. Sebastian said "You would like to see it right?" I nodded and one of the sections slid away and a stair case appeared.

"Be careful, no humans have stepped foot here in years," Edward said. I looked around to find skulls, bones, but no life. Edward picked up a skull and said " This was a dungeon, it was eventually forgotten even the grim reapers forgot, now all that wonders in here are the wondering souls," The lights were turned on and I saw a large chess bored with skulls for pieces, but one piece is missing.

"The one piece that is missing is Richard, my brother holds the piece but won't give it up," Edward said. I smiled and said "So if this skull was brought to you and put in the spot you would be pleased?" He nodded and said "That would be nice for Richard to move on," I said "Sebastian go get the skull and move the board to the hall," He said "Yes my lord,"

Edward and I sat in front of the bored and waited for Sebastian. I heard Sebastian coming and I also heard Richard crying and saying "NO MY BROTHER, MY BROTHER WILL," But he stopped and started crying each time he came to the end of the sentence. Edward said "What are you doing! You could be a bit gentler," I smiled and said "Come on Edward calm down you're getting what you wanted,"

I stood up and grabbed the skull and set it down on the spot. But nothing happened, I heard Sebastian say "You haven't told your brother have you?" Richard nodded and ran to Edward and said "That isn't me that is some other poor soul; you must have forgot what happened to our bodies those years ago," Edward nodded and said "How could I forget that day.

A glowing surrounded them as they hugged. Sebastian chuckled and said "Those ceremonies and other traditions don't truly help anything," I smiled and said " Well good, you still completed orders and now you will continue being my butler," We said our goodbyes and my last words to Edward were " I will try to keep the castle up and safe," he smiled and said " Thank you Ciel,"

"COME ON PEOPLE, WE HAVE WORK TO CATCH UP ON WORK WORK WORK!" I yelled at the builders. Sebastian chuckled and said "You lied," I smiled and said "Yep, let's leave them to their work,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel's POV:

We walked down the streets of London. After awhile we were just in some alleys, strange just like the dream but I know who Sebastian is of course. We soon saw a small crowd of people, of course they decided to try and mess with us, and they must not like British. One of the men said "What is your kind doing here, this part of town belongs to us, your people pushed us out of our home and now you have the guts to just barge in here?"

"What's going on here?" Said a man, an Indian man came out and said "Agni go against the boy!" Agni said "Yes my prince," Sebastian grabbed me and dodged against each hit. He said "I've hit each of your nerve points many times and you don't stop, why?" I said "We just walked here and these men attacked us! Why take their side?" The other man said "Is that true? Agni take the boy's side!"

In seconds each of the men were sprawled across the gravel ground. The prince said "Come on Agni lets go," They left the ally way and were out of site. I shrugged and said "Let's go Sebastian," Snow began to fall and it was getting dark, what a beautiful night.

When we arrived at the manor Lau along with the two men, Agni and the prince, stood in the middle of the room. I raised an eyebrow and said "hello, what are you doing here?" They turned around and the price said "Well because we helped you, now you must do a favor for us, and we need a place to stay while we're here!" I sighed and said "Sebastian just show them to a room and keep them out of my sight I am a busy person,"

I lay in bed and said "Sebastian how much longer will we be in London?" He said "Not much longer, we just need to finish our business here then we can go back to the manor," I sighed and said "Well let's finish quickly I don't want to hang around here much longer,"

"TIME TO WAKE UP CIEL," Said a loud voice. I rubbed my eyes and saw Agni and Prince Soma. I said "Why so early?" Soma said "Today you're going to shows around town," I stood up and grabbed some clothes. "Get out when I'm getting dressed!" I went into my restroom and slipped on the black jeans and a long sleaved shirt.

I went to Sebastian and said "Do I have studies today?" He nodded and said "We'll start with voilen," I grabbed my violen and said "I can't play such a piece Sebastian," I took a quick look at the notes and started playing. Prince Soma just sat in front of us and complained. Sebastian said "Good job," I ended with the last note and set my violen down.

"Ok so fencing now?" I grabbed my sword and said "I'm ready," I dodged the first attack and it went on like that for a little bit. Sebastian soon got me, it figures he is a demon I can't beat that. Prince Soma said "Oh I love fencing could I face Ciel!" Sebastian threw him a sword and said "It would be good expierence for him go ahead,"

I got in position and began. But right when I went for the prince I was stopped by a large pain and I froze, I looked up to see a panicked Agni. I scowled and said "Sebastian!" He was by my side and he said "You know I really can't stand anyone who hurts my youn master, or even attempts to," He sat me in a chair and took a sword.

I sat and watched in amazement at how amazingly good Agni was, he almost seemened equal to Sebastian. They did perfect and carefull movements almost exactly the same. I wonder who this person is, maybe he isn't human? I wouldn't be surprised. I was snapped back into reality by a snapping noise and saw both swords broke.

Sebastian said "Well it seems the swords have broke, I guess this is a draw," I walked over to Sebastian and whispered to him "Who is this man?" Sebastian said "He is just a very deadly human," I said "Oh really how interesting, keep an eye on him," Sebastian said "Yes my lord,"

Sebastian's POV:

I walked into the kitchen and said "I'll cook," grabbing the pan from Bardroy. He whined and said "You won't let the CHEF cook the food!" Agni came by the door and asked "Could I be any help at all?" I said "No it's all under control," He said "Two heads are better than one," I sighed and said "ok could you make the raspberry pie entre for tonight's dinner?" He said "Yes I will," full of confidence.

I stepped outside of the door to grab the ingredients. When I stepped in I saw each of them all doing a small task. I went to the chopping bored and said to Agni "How did you get them to all do work without messing up?" He said "Everyone has their own talent, and should use their talent and express it, you see before I met the prince I was a mess, I committed crimes and such, of course soon justice came to me but the prince came to my side and saved me from my death penalty, he is my savior I could never repay him!"

I said "Agni your pot is over flowing," I opened up his pot and stirred the water. Agni said "Prince Soma is a god to me," I said "To me the gods are a good for nothing," He said "Pardon?" I chuckled and said "Oh nothing," After a little while longer dinner was done, I'm sure without all these people I would've got it done quicker.

I set down the food for Ciel and stood next to him. Ciel asked "What took so long?" I said "Un wanted help, that's all," I poured him a glass of water and watched Mey-Rin, making sure she did well with the guest. She poured the wine without spilling, good for her.

After they all finished eating I grabbed the dishes and brought them to the sink. I walked back in the room to see the prince and Ciel talking. He grabbed Ciel and said "You don't know what it is do like do you? This despair I feel away from her, away from the one I love!" He said "No I don't, but I'm sure you can understand that there is some sorrow that is impossible to escape," He left the room in silence. I followed him and said "You should do something kind for him; he seems to be going through hard times,"

Ciel's POV:

I walked into the room and tossed the cards on the table in front of Soma. I sat down and said "I'm sure even you know how to play old maid, I'm only doing this for my entertainment nothing else," I grabbed the cards and started to shuffle them. But before even starting he said "I don't have time to play silly games, unlike you Ciel I am a busy man! Come on Agni,"

I sat at the table shocked from how the prince reacted from my kindness. Lau stepped in and said "HEY!" I looked at him and said "WHAT?" crushing a card. He sat down in front of me and grabbed the cards. "Let's play old maid," he said. "How is the investigation going?" I said "we still don't know who is causing the murders, but we know their Indian most likely," Lau said " What about those two, it doesn't make since because they just walked right in here, almost like they are asking for you to arrest them," I said "Yea they are still suspects we are just not sure,"

Sebastian's POV:

"Well what do you know, we were right to suspect them, but I only see one of them is the loyal servant betraying his master," I said. I sat on top of the house watching Agni running towards the house, looks like we found the suspect. I jumped down and entered the house, I will make sure to inform the young master for sure, and he will like this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel's POV:

"I knew that every night Agni would leave after I fell asleep, but I was never sure where to and why I just let him do his business I didn't think it was possible he would do these murders," Prince Soma said. I sighed and said "Well tonight act as if you fell asleep and we'll go follow him," The prince left the room and I just stayed in my spot. Sebastian said "Let's get some clothes ready for when we leave, it's snowing so you're not going out it just that,"

We left Lau sitting there with his girl friend and walked up stairs. Without warning I was pushed against the wall and Sebastian's lips collided with mine. My hands were over my head while Sebastian did as he pleased. I moaned of pleasure, I couldn't stop what would happen. After he released I fell in his arms and almost fell asleep.

He sat me up on the bed and said "Don't fall asleep Ciel we are leaving soon," I struggled to keep my eyes opened. I said "Don't do that right before going out, I get exhausted apparently," Sebastian chuckled and tossed a jacket to me. He grabbed a coat and we made our way downstairs.

Lau, his girlfriend, and Soma waited for us. The prince said "Hurry he just left a couple minutes ago!" We walked outside and the cold breeze hit. I shivered a little and we set off for his path. The fact that this snow storm was so close to being a blizzard made it hard to stand the cold but soon we made it.

We entered the large manor and Sebastian led us to where he figured the room was, and it turns out he was correct. We stayed right outside of the door. I peeked in to see Agni and a nobleman. How disappointing this must be for the prince, I know if Sebastian betrayed me I'd be disappointed for sure.

They talked about the recent murders and a curry contest. Isn't that curry contest the one the queen says she'll attend? I snapped out of my thinking when I realized that the prince left the door and was kneeling in front of Agni. Tears of blood dripped from Agni, what did I miss something pretty bed apparently. My jaw dropped when I saw Agni raise his hand; would he really hit his master?

Sebastian appeared and blocked the hit, grabbing Soma. I put my face in my palm when I saw the deer head; you've got to be kidding me! I was grabbed by Lau and he said "Time to go!" I yelled "Get out of there Sebastian, there has been too much of a scene!" Before I heard another sound I was down the hall and out the door. I was set down and Lau was out of breathe, figures he decided to carry me.

Sebastian was by my side and Prince Soma was barely able to stand but was with us to. I sighed and said

"A deer, really? He chuckled and said "I didn't have to do that but that would make a bigger scene, but I guess I sure did catch their attention," I laughed and said "No kidding, did you see the noble's face it was priceless!" We made our way back to the manor and I went upstairs with Sebastian.

I told Sebastian "The only way to beat them is to for you to enter the curry contest, can you handle that? And win?" Sebastian said "If I couldn't do that simple task I wouldn't be worth my salt," I threw the jacket off and put on a night shirt. Sebastian of course had me pinned to the bed in seconds and started kissing me on the neck.

"I'm tired Sebastian not now, but you can stay here with me as long as you want," But he didn't stop, I pushed him away and said "Sebastian, "He smiled and lies next to me. He brought me close to him and whispered "good night Ciel," After a minute or so I was sound asleep. I tossed and turned all night.

I slipped on my clothes and headed to my study. It was still dark outside. That dream haunted my mind and I couldn't stop thinking of it. It all felt very real, I just can't handle that. I sat down at my desk and messed with the stuff around me. I felt Sebastian's hand on my shoulder and looked up. Sebastian said "what are you doing up at this time? Can't you sleep?" I sighed and said "I just had a...strange dream,"

Sebastian walked me up to my room and comforted me until I fell asleep. The dream that awoke me with fear, well you see it was simply just a simple nightmare. I slept by Sebastian's side the whole night. Thus time he didn't leave my side. I felt much safer by his side.

I woke up to Sebastian saying "Good morning Ciel," I smiled and sat up. He helped me into my clothes and followed me downstairs. Agni was not in the house of course after that appearance. The prince was more depressed than normal, what a brat he doesn't even know the truth. I sat at the dining table and said "Sebastian could you make breakfast?" Without another word there was food in front of me.

My lips smashed to Sebastian. I moaned of pleasure, what joy this is. But soon he was falling from my grip. The whole world was beginning to fall. I snapped to realty after a couple seconds, I hate for my dreams such as that haunt me. I picked up my pen and messed with it. My pen slipped from my grip and it flew across the room, I sighed and sat back. What could I do all day when Sebastian is preparing for the curry contest; man I'm needy to him.

Sebastian stepped in and said "I have afternoon snack and tea," I sighed and said "I'm not hungry; throw it in the curry or something!" He said "Yes my lord," He was gone in seconds; I hope he knew I was kidding about the snack going into the curry, that would be revolting. I think I will go outside for a breath of air, I feel like I haven't had much time to relax outside. I slipped out the door and sat on the stairs. There were barely any clouds in the sky, how nice.

Sebastian said "Ciel what are you doing out here?" I replied "Oh I came out here for just a breath of fresh air," I stepped inside. I smiled and said "let's go to my room Sebastian, you are done with the curry right?" Sebastian said "Yes my lord," I grinned and made my way up the stairs.

I was pushed against the wall as the door was shut. My hands above my head and most layers of clothes gone, Sebastian's lips touched my neck and sent a chill down my back. I moaned in pleasure as our lips collided. I gave entrance without a question, I love this time together. I released and said "Ok Sebastian that's enough for the night it's getting late already," We ended with one last kiss and I went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel's POV:

"Shall I prepare a special outfit for the curry contest?" Sebastian asked. I said "Yes, even though the queen most likely won't appear as she said I will dress formal just in case," Sebastian said "You truly are a well trained guard dog for the queen," I chuckled and said "Well look who's talking what about you, you are a pretty well trained dog for me," He smirked and slipped my shirt off.

I looked in the mirror and said "This should do for the queen's presences," I walked downstairs and called for the others. After a minute they rushed to the door and were ready to go. I whispered to Sebastian "Either they are in a separate carriage or I'm sitting in the front area with you!" He said "Yes my lord, you'll just sit in front with me,"

We arrived and I was shocked to see her majesty sitting in a throne up on the stage. I stood at the front of the crowd, what I just happened to notice is she looked smaller. I will ignore that fact and should just be happy she is here. I saw the judges walk out along with the chefs, oh boy it's the Druitt, I'm still going to kill him for that night. A man stood at the microphone and started talking about the contest and ended with "Begin!"

People where intrigued by both Agni and Sebastian. But murmurs started to pass when Sebastian started to place chocolate in the pot, he is following the joke order from yesterday isn't he. I put my face in my palm and continued to watch. Soon the man ended with "Stop! Time to present your work," The judges took a liking to Agni's, but as soon as they tasted the curry bun, apparently, they fell in love.

The chefs left the stage and were free to roam until they gave out the warrant. I walked up to the queen and said "Good day your majesty, I'm glad to see you came," The butler leaned in and said "She says that it is definitely wonderful to come and it's nice to see you again Ciel," I smiled and said "I will be around the party your majesty I hope to see more of you, good day,"

I grabbed some curry from the table and tasted it. Sebastian whispered "don't eat a lot of that, it has a dangerous spice," I whispered to Sebastian "oh really, a dangerous spice? Well I won't then I don't know much," and set the plate down. I whispered to Sebastian "follow me, since we have time on our hands," He smiled and followed me gladly.

We stopped not far from the contest and Sebastian had me against the walls in seconds. I moaned in pleasure, our lips collided with much passion. I released out of breath and sat down on the closest bench. Sebastian sat next to me and put his arm around me. I laid against him and said "who would've thought that this would happen,"

We walked back to the Contest and acted as if nothing happened. It felt nice to spend time with Sebastian again. I was shocked to find many police frantically running around. I ran to the queen and it struck me, the spice that Sebastian told me not to eat in that curry. After a couple seconds many of them came towards me, I took out my sword but without a word Sebastian was in front of me. I heard him say "Do you really think I would allow you to put yourself in danger,"

"THE CURRY BUNS!" I yelled to Sebastian over the noise."FEED THEM THE CURRY BUNS," He grabbed the tray and threw them in the mouths of each person that was effected. They soon stopped their rage but were very hurt and some had to be hospitalized. And it just happens that Mina was one of them, poor Soma.

Ashe's POV :(queen's butler)

I walked towards where Ciel and his butler went. How did such a young innocent kid end up with a demon, I will never know but I guess it happens. I stopped when I saw the most disturbing yet interesting thing ever. Sebastian and Ciel were...kissing; I find it hard to believe Sebastian actually has feelings for one simple soul. But now I have a weakness I can use on them both. I'll hurt one of them and the other should be in my hands after begging for the other's safety.

I walked away from the scene. This is truly most interesting I must use this information. I walked to the queen and observed the crowd. What caught my eye was one young lady; she had a dark glowing aura surrounding her. Soon many calls of agony came from the crowd and more became like her. I took out my sword and blocked the queen from the crowd; many other guards joined me realizing the situation of danger.

Ciel's POV:

It had all ended, we won the warrant. The prince learned his lesson, right now he sells our curry buns out in the streets. I was glad to go back to the manor finally; maybe I could get some peace. Sebastian and I were picked up and went back to the manor.

I guess my wishes were just not bothered with. When we arrived I was pummeled by the servants. I said "Do I ever get any piece?" I walked up stairs and said "Come on Sebastian!" I lay on my bed and sighed. Sebastian lies next to me and said "I will never let anything or anyone touch you, you are mine," I smiled and said "I love you Sebastian,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel's POV:

Sebastian and I walked into the room to find the queen's guard. I asked "what are you doing here? You are the queen's guard right," He smiled and said 'Yes, I'm here to deliver a message from the queen, I've been doing it the whole time," I grabbed the letter and opened it. "Oh really an abandoned church has become too much of a threat?" I said. Sebastian took the letter and read through it.

We walked to the Undertaker's place along with Lau. I walked in and said "Undertaker we have business with you," He walked to us and said "I'll make this one free," he continued "So how can I help you?" He had a smile planted across his face. I handed him the letter and said "Could you help us get into the church,"

It's so crammed in here, and why does Grell have to be here?! We stopped suddenly and I heard the Undertaker say "I am here to deliver some ordered coffins," A males voice said "Oh I wasn't notified of this," Sebastian pulled me out and into the bushes. The man said "You guys can come in," We stood up and walked to the gate. The Undertaker said "My business is done here,"

"Since when was it so easy to get in here, I thought it would be much harder," I said. Sebastian said "Apparently not," We walked through the garden until we reached the building. We stepped in the church and I froze of surprise. The same mark that I'm marked with was on the mirror. Sebastian came to my side and said "Young master?" I snapped back into reality and said "Sorry just, it's nothing," He gave me a worried look but continued on.

Some little kids came running in and started to talk to Grell. He went nuts and starting chasing them, I chuckled and walked towards them. A nun came out and said " All people over a certain age are called unclean, you must be new judging by your clothing," We walked away and Sebastian said " As far as I know there is a boys choir for 'kids' and I think it's the only way to get close to the leader,"

"STAY OFF OF ME! I'LL DO IT MY SELF!" I yelled at the ladies. Sebastian came to us and said "You girls don't need to trouble yourself I will take it from here," They said "But you're not clean," He said "oh really?" Doing the most ridiculous pose, I sighed as they let me go and they said "No I think you are clean," stuttering at each word. Sebastian took me and helped me out of my clothes.

I sat in the bath and let Sebastian wash my back. I said "is this really the only way to do this?" He said "probably," I sighed and got out of the warm water. He put a towel around me and helped me into some clothes. We walked together to the main area and saw many people gathering. We sat down in the back of the rows.

Two adults had robes on their backs and were guided to the stage. The robes were removed and they had no clothes on and a large black symbol like mine on their back. A man came up with a book and started talking. They soon had a black aura surrounding them and they were screaming in agony. I looked up to find scenes of the adult's life being shattered away. My eyes widened, this must be a cinematic record!

We walked out as soon as they were done. I walked by the stage and was called by the priest. I walked to him and said "I'm honored that you chose me for the boys choir," He said "All my pleasure Ciel," He put his hand on my forehead and pushed back my hair, just like my father. He said "It will be a treat," That is what my mom said the day of my birthday.

I stepped back and said "Sebastian kill him!" He said "Yes my lord," and threw a knife at the priest's head. I was shocked to see that the face of the priest had a large stitch across his face, it turns out that the priest looked like a mixture of my parents. I walked away with Sebastian and said "That looked like my parents," Sebastian said "Both? How could he look like both," I said "There was a large stitch across the face and one side looked like each parent," I pushed the thought aside.

Grell leaned against the pole and had a very annoyed expression across his face. I too was a little jealous of the nun. I stood next to Grell and tried to think of something other then what Sebastian and that cursed nun is doing. I kicked a rock across the sidewalk and thought to myself " Why her, I want him right now," Grell said "OH THAT NUN IS GOING ON THE TO DIE LIST!" I chuckled and said "Go right ahead,"

Sebastian walked out and said "Come in she is willing to tell us what we need," Sebastian's eyes were glowing red and his hair was messed up. Grell clings to Sebastian and said " Don't touch anyone Sebby, no one other than me," I sighed and asked the maiden " So could you tell us about the cleansing ceremony and all that junk,"

We walked out and said "Thank you," I asked Sebastian "So they aren't cinematic records?" Sebastian said " I guess not, will we be doing anything else here we already killed the man," I said "We will observe one more ceremony to observe how they react to find him dead then we can leave,"

We sat in the back of the seats and other people were around to. Everyone got quite when one person stepped up and said " We are all devastated about the leader's death but we need to continue on with our plan," I raised an eyebrow and whispered " By plan does he mean overthrowing the government like in the letter," Sebastian nodded and I went back to paying attention.

A female voice filled the room and said " Don't worry about the priest's death I am here to help you through hard times," I sat back and chuckled, looks like we have a guest. But Sebastian wasn't very pleased of the voice of this female. Angela came through the wall in the form of an angel. I raised an eyebrow that is new.

She took a book and started reading from it. Everyone around me glowed with that same dark aura.

Sebastian grabbed me and pulled us out of the room. We stood outside of the church and I asked "Since when was Angela an angel? Well it makes since really," Sebastian said "I didn't want to get involved in this," I put my hand on his shoulder and said "Don't worry, we will make it through this," He smiled and said "Yes we will," He put a small kiss on my forehead and embraced me.

I was snatched out of his arms and pulled away from him. I expected Grell but I saw Angela, I struggled in her arms but I had no chance. I screamed "Sebastian!" He ran for us but before I could take one more glance I was consumed by a bright light and I fell in her arms unconscious. An angel huh, maybe this will be my last few minutes of my life, I wish I could tell Sebastian I love him one last time.

I woke up on a chair in a large room. Angela sat in another chair and she said "I am going to make you clean of your terrible past that you had to go through, come here Ciel and I can rewrite your horrific past," I stayed in the seat refusing to move one step. I said "My past might have been a little scarring but I have a good future," She said "Oh really, you belong to a demon Ciel I can change your fate and you can raise a family and live a happy long life,"

Angela took me in her arms and without any words I saw my cinematic records fly before my eyes. Next I was in a meadow with many white roses and large fields of bright green grass. Not far ahead of me were my parents standing hand in hand. I smiled and said "Are you dead or alive mom and dad, I never know but it really doesn't matter I've already gone through the pain of losing you,"

My mom said "But now is the time for another chance, if you come with us we can live together again and you won't have to die at early age by Sebastian," I laughed and said "First off how do you know him? And also I don't want to miss any memories with him and any of the others, for the first time in awhile I've made some friends," My dad said "But it was all with hatred and now you can forget all the suffering, come on son,"

"NO, I've gotten this far and I will not let this hatred go, all it's done is make me stronger," I yelled at my parents. My dad said "You don't love us anymore do you Ciel," I said "No dad I love you both but you see to just drop everything is stupid, and I have some happiness in the current world now," I smiled and turned around not sure where to go now. I heard their screams and soon I was coming back to reality.

I fell into Sebastian's arms. I looked into his eyes and whispered "I love you Sebastian Michaelis," He smiled and helped me on my feet. Angela said "Well if you just want in a live in a world with sorrow I'll show you what it's like!" The whole room became brown and Angela was gone. I went to a door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"An Angel's seal," Sebastian said. "What? So we are stuck in here?" I asked. I sat in a chair and said "now what," Sebastian messed with my hair and said "You're not trying very hard young master," I pushed his hand off me. He chuckled and walked off somewhere. He came back with the Undertaker by his side.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Grell yelled. William hit him on the head and said "Watch your mouth he is a legendary grim reaper that judged Robin Hood and many other legendary humans," Grell walked up to him and said "he looks nothing like him though!" He looked under his bangs and fell to his knees and said "Make me love you!"The Undertaker chuckled and pushed him off. He said "You know that I have something that you may find useful," He swiftly grabbed a book and opened it slipping in a simple black bookmark.

"A bookmark?" I asked confused. He started writing in the book and soon Sebastian, Grell, and William were gone. I said "What an amazing object, you could change one person's fate with that," He smiled and said "You know I had some cinematic record books I forgot to return and two were Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive's, would you like to know what it said?" I shook my head and said "No," and walked away from him.

Sebastian's POV:

I arrived in the church to find Angela reading out of a real cinematic book and all people but one glowed with black auras. Soon Grell and Will arrived, they used a scythe to pin her to the wall and I threw knives at her. But she put a smile across her face and let out a loud screech. I said "Is she planning to die with this place?" Will said "It looks that way, you are free to fled if you please," Many people runner out holding their heads.

The building fell in ashes and dust to nothing more than ruble. Soon after getting out Ciel arrived outside, he seemed more depressed than normal, wait we have completed the contract must be what he thinks. There is more than he thinks. Ciel said "The contract has been fulfilled hasn't it, take my soul Sebastian," I kneeled next to him coming closer to him, I whispered "I love you Ciel,"

Ciel's POV:

He came close to me ready to send me to my death. I heard him whisper "I love you Ciel," I squeezed my eyes shut not sure what to expect. I was surprised to find Sebastian fixing my tie. I said "Why aren't you taking my soul...Unless she lives or there is another person," He smiled and said "Yes there is still more to do young master," I said "Don't tease me like that Sebastian!" He chuckled and said "Yes my lord,"

He embraced me and planted a small kiss on my forehead. I said "I don't want to lose you Sebastian," He released me and said "And I will try to find some way for us to stay together," We walked together hand in hand back towards the manor. We stopped in front of the manor and Sebastian planted a kiss on my lips. I pulled back and said "I love you,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel's POV:

I sat in the carriage, leaning on Sebastian's shoulder. We took a sudden stop and I heard voices yelling. I stepped out and said "What is going on!" Sebastian was by my side and put his hands on my shoulders. I whispered "Don't do it Sebastian stay still," I said "Is there a problem men?" Sir Randall walked to us and said "I told you to separate him from the butler right away, and yes Ciel ordered by the queen we have a warrant to arrest you for producing a new drug called 'Lady Blanc I believe,' and if you try to escape we are allowed to take your title away,"

I sighed and said "Sebastian obey and don't refuse to anything until I call for you, then you can come for me," I was escorted by a group of guards and Sebastian another. I gave him one last glance and was pushed into another carriage. All I thought about on the way was Sebastian, what if they torture him badly. I hope being a demon gives him an advantage.

Fred walked in and set some tea next to me. I said "Fred Abberline, you work in the court you are engaged a plan on having kids, why work for the police?" He said "I want London to be safe for all kids including my planned ones, I want a safer London that's why," I said "sounds cheesy but I think I can understand you feel protective over children and family,"

I walked out the balcony doors and stood watching the clouds pass by. Fred came out and said "What are you doing?" I said "Getting some fresh air," I walked back inside and sat on the bed. Fred left the room and I sat in silence. I wonder how Sebastian is.

Sebastian's POV:

I was chained to the wall not able to budge. The men said "This is your last chance to save yourself and master before you're tortured to death," I said "Are you going to hurt my young master, because that would be a problem," One said "Well I hate to break it to you champ but you're not going anywhere are you, but I don't think us particularly will have a chance to mess with him I don't know about the others," I know if becomes in any trouble he will call for me he'll be fine.

I said "Well if you really have to know, I was the cause of the black death back of England," They laughed and said "Good luck, boy you'll need it," I smirked as they walked away. A man walked in and said "Oh what shall I start with, maybe first we could hear that scream of yours," He tore my shirt off and looked around for a tool. He soon came to me with one and was laughing, what a freak.

Ciel's POV:

I was pushed to the ground and stripped of my pride. They whipped me and tore me to pieces until I could barely walk. Was this what faced me now? A couple men entered the room and had sly grins across their faces. I frowned and said "What's got you so full of joy?" They came to me and put me in chains. My clothes across the room, I yelled "YOU PERVERTS, I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!"

I was sprawled across the floor and couldn't move a muscle. I had no clothes for protection and no knight in shining armor. One still was on top of me harassing me and giving me kisses. I said "What is wrong with you freaks, torturing a kid with such mature ways," They finally left me alone but I was still chained to the ground and didn't have any clothes.

A knock came from the door and Abberline said "Could I come in Ciel," I said "Do you really want to see me now, you wouldn't like the sight of me, I've been tortured in disgusting ways I didn't even knew existed just minutes ago," He busted through the door and said "You weren't supposed to be touched !" He helped me out of the chains and I put on some clean clothes.

"Sorry for the trouble that, whoever that was caused you," I said "I don't think they were even police, I didn't recognize them at all, they sure were disgusting," I sat on the bed and sighed. "I'm tired of confinement," and walked out of the door. Abberline grabbed my arm and said "You aren't supposed to leave until suspicion calms down!" I said "I'm just going for a walk,"

"Ciel, you know that without that butler you are pretty much defenseless, why not ask for help?" I said "Don't under estimate the Phantomhive powers; I'll be just fine with or without pawns," Abberline said "I want to help you Ciel, I want to be on your side!" I said "Abberline..."Shocked at what he'd said.

I saw the carriage and jumped in, the man who has been selling the drugs sat in the carriage. I pointed the gun to his neck and said "Are you the one who sold the drugs? And answer quick kids are impatient," I put the gun in his mouth and he said "Yes I did with Lau," He told me all I needed to know until the carriage stopped and many yells where heard saying my name.

"Sebastian I order you to come!" I stepped out the door and said "Nice to see you again how was it," Sebastian sighed and said "Well you sure did keep me waiting, they sure didn't treat me well," I said "Oh is that so, well don't worry we will show anyone who embarrasses the Phantomhive name," Sebastian came to my side and said "Why didn't you call for me when those men were torturing you, they weren't police and I'm sure of that," I said "Well let's just say it wasn't the right time,"

We landed on the boat that belonged to Lau and the first thing that happened was Ran-Mau tried to attack us. Sebastian said "I'll take care of this one," I walked towards where Lau and found him sitting around girls and admiring his sword. He looked up and said "It's nice seeing you here Ciel," I asked "Why are you doing this Lau, why did you betray me," He said "You see I was bored being a simple pawn so I decided to play a little game,"

I shot a bullet towards him but he blocked it with his sword and it fell to the ground. He stood up and said "You shouldn't have done that Ciel," I ran out the door and he chased for me. I called for Sebastian and I was soon by his side. He turned around to see Lau coming out with his sword. Sebastian asked "Do you think you can handle him while I finish the human girl," I said "I'll try not to kill myself," Lau laughed and said "You won't be able to stay in this world much longer,"

I stepped back to find myself against a wall and Lau had the sword ready. He lifted it and said "Goodbye Ciel, I'll see you on the other side," He brought the sword down but I didn't feel any pain. Abberline had jumped in front of me and blocked the hit. "Abberline!" He said "I thought I would never find a family, I used to be like you but you have a bright future Ciel!" I said "No I traded my future for..." Abberline said "You have a chance at having a family and keeping them safe Ciel Phantomhive," I said "You don't understand my future was traded for..." He took off my eye patch and my purple eye shown. He fell to the ground and closed his eyes.

"What a fool," I said. Sebastian said "Yes what a fool," I stood up and said "Why didn't you move when I was in danger," He said "I could tell he would block the hit for you," I sighed and said "Sebastian, please take me back to the manor, we are done here," He took me and said "Very well my lord," He picked me up and we were off.

Sebastian pushed me to the wall and started kissing me. I said "No Sebastian not now," He said "Is this my punishment for letting Abberline die, that was his choice not mine," I said "But it was your choice not to move us both for my safety, if you did that you might would've got a reward," Sebastian said "I am a demon, what if I force you to," I said "Our contract would be broken if you hurt me in anyway,"

He gave me one kiss and said "you really do tease me," I said "Besides I've gone through enough earlier from those men," Sebastian gave me a hug and said "What did they do to you in there," I sighed and said "You really don't want to know unless you want to kill," He sighed and said "No I'm not in the mood, I just want to stay here with you and love you," I said "Sebastian go ahead, do what you want I'll allow it," He smiled and said "I don't want to force you into anything that you don't want to do,"

I said "Do it Sebastian, I'll order you if I have to just do it," Sebastian sighed and said "Yes my lord," He came close to me and pulled my shirt off. He kissed me on my cheek and soon I had no clothes on. I moaned with pleasure and said "Yes Sebastian, I love you," He kissed me on the lips and his hands traveled my body. I said "Ok Sebastian I think that's enough, I'm tired," I slipped on night clothes and lay next to Sebastian falling asleep in seconds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel's POV:

I woke up and saw Sebastian lying next to me with a gentle smile on his face when he saw me open my eyes. He helped me into some clothes, something felt different today. Sebastian said "Today we will be traveling to London for a festival, the queen might be there I've heard," I said "Oh that's nice, we are leaving the servants right," He nodded fixing my tie and we walked down stairs. Breakfast waited for me downstairs in the dining area. I asked "When did you make this? It looked like you were in bed for a while?" He said "On my own time," with a smile.

All the clothes were together and we were ready to leave for London. Sebastian said " You know I also read in the newspaper that they are in the process of building a tower, I believed it's called the Eiffel Tower it kind of reminds me of the tower of Baffle," I just said " Yep," Each time he talked. Sebastian said " Young master are you even listening to me," I looked up from the paper he handed me and said " Don't worry I am, it's not like you are with cats," He chuckled and said " I can't help it, being a demon I don't see cats much,"

Sebastian left the room for me to finish my tea. I looked out the window to see the servants running towards the manor with Elizabeth. I sighed; looks like the recent incident is being took into the queen's hands. We have some unwanted guest don't we. I sipped my tea finishing it off.

I walked to my study and saw Elizabeth, the servants, and Sebastian chatting. The last words I heard Sebastian say was "I'll leave it up to you; I hope I can trust you with this;" I entered my study and sat at the window and watched as people started running towards the manor. I sighed and turned back to my desk.

About an Hour later:

All the men lay dead in the front yard; some escaped limping away with blood staining each step they took. They won't last much longer, unless they can make it to a hospital in time but I doubt that theory. Sebastian came in and said "Are you just about ready to leave for London?" I said "And leave all of this mess, get someone to clean this up then we'll leave!" Sebastian said "Yes my lord," and left the room without another word.

Sebastian and I were now ready to go. For some reason I felt the need to say goodbye to all the servants just this once. After I said my goodbyes we entered the carriage. The sun was beginning to shine bright over the horizon. I asked "How long will the ride be?" Sebastian said "Not too long, maybe an hour or more," Sebastian said worried "Is something wrong Ciel?" I sighed and said "I don't know I've just been feeling a little off lately,"

After awhile we arrive London, the first thing I saw was Big Ben. The carriage stopped at a small building. Sebastian and I stepped out, the first thing we went and saw was a small stuffed monkey with wings that we overheard about. I said "What a bore lets be on our way Sebastian," We turned around and started to leave until we heard screams.

The monkey flied through the building breaking each light it passed until every light was off. It flew towards us but Sebastian grabbed me and kneeled down. I said "Sebastian!" He cut me off and said "You should go outside and leave the matters in my hands, just trust me," I stood up and said "Ok Sebastian," And I ran to the door.

I busted through the door and was blinded by the light. The Eiffel Tower stood tall not far from here. I walked towards the fountain for a seat but I saw Angela and began running in the other direction. I climbed the stairs of the tower and came to a door, slamming it shut and leaning against it for support. I breathed heavily from running so much and stopped when I saw a black figure in the back, but it definitely wasn't Sebastian.

"Hello Ciel it's been awhile what a lovely view this is, it shows the world changing in process of success," I said "Your majesty is it really you, it's an honor to see you," The queen said "To change this world to make it better you must destroy, destruction is required for reconstruction, the ideal world with only pure clean people no unclean people,"

The cart began to move up and soon came to the next level of the tower. She exited and began to walk even higher up the stairs. I heard her quietly singing London Bridge as she walked up the stairs. I followed her up the stairs and we came to a platform that overlooked most of Paris. I said to the queen "Could I ask you a question?"

"Why did you kill them, why were they burned with the house?" I asked the Queen. She said "Oh Ciel I didn't kill them, I simply gave them a tribute," I said "A tribute! You burned probably your most loyal servant when they did nothing wrong!" She said "Ciel...You see I made them one, just like me and my husband, I can hear his heart beat and I can tell he is happy,"

Her veil slipped off to reveal a small child probably no older than me. I heard laughing and Ash appeared going by the queen's side. The queen said "Ash's sword is wonderful, it is a blessing and I want you Ciel Phantomhive to experience it, Ash you know what to do," Ash said "Yes your majesty," I stepped back and whispered "Sebastian,"

Out of no where's Sebastian grabbed me right when the blade was about to hit me. I heard the queen say "No...Ciel," Sebastian set me down and said "Ciel this might be the end of our journey, your orders," My eyes widened, he's not kidding though this could be the end. I said "Sebastian I order you to kill Ash," Sebastian said "That is all?" I said "No kill the queen to,"

Sebastian put a grim smile on his face and said "Yes my lord," Sebastian took out forks and knifes throwing them at the queen who screamed "NO, NO CIEL STOP THEM!" Ash blocked the queen from the knives with his sword and they landed on a rail, the queen still yelling for them to stop. I stood and watched as the angel and demon fought to the death. Was Sebastian serious when he said this is our last journey? Will it all end here?

Railing began to fall to the ground from the Eiffel tower. I looked over the balcony to see panicked humans running from the scene. I yelled "SEBASTIAN STOP, WE ARE CAUSING TO MUCH OF A SCENE!" He landed next to me and said "Are you sure young master this is our chance?" I said "This might be our last chance but if we make a scene that might affect not only us but others," Sebastian scowled and said "Yes my lord,"

We entered the carriage and sat by one another. Sebastian said "I almost had Ash, so why did you tell me to stop, I thought when we made that vow you didn't have one doubt has it changed?" I said "Nothing has changed since that day, as I said we were making too much of a scene," I looked out the window, my eyes following each and every tree.

I sat in the warm water of the bath; Sebastian was in some other part of our room doing his own business. I called for Sebastian and he came to the door and said "Yes my lord?" I said "I'm sorry if I got you mad, please forgive me," He chuckled and said "Oh don't worry about it," I stood up and a towel was wrapped around my waist in seconds. Sebastian said "You can repay me in many ways soon," I raised an eyebrow and grabbed some night clothes.

I lay in my bed and said "Goodnight Sebastian," Sebastian said "I wish you the best of dreams, good night Ciel Phantomhive, my young lord," He shut the door and the room became pitch black. Why would he wish me good dreams unless! Well I can see in the morning, no matter what I know he still wants my soul and will get it for all of his hard work. But why would he leave me here?

I lay on my side pondering of Sebastian's strange, confusing, heart breaking exit. Will he really leave me now; it figures he never truly loved me. I clenched my eyes shut, tears falling down my face and I soon fell fast asleep. I dreamt of Abberline and I talking again, having almost the exact same conversation we had before he passed. I woke up and yelled Sebastian's name but he didn't come to my side.

I rushed to the bathroom mirror to see my eye was still marked with the purple pendant. Where could he be! I yelled his name many times but he didn't answer or come to me once. I slipped on some clothes, grabbed a bag of money and ran out the door heading for the counter. I asked the man "Have you seen my butler, I'm in room 702, I think he left earlier I'm just not sure," He said "I don't think so kid, have a nice day though,"

I walked out the door and looked around. I'm sure I can make it to the port it's not to far from here! I walked down the busy street and saw a man loading boxes on his truck. I asked "Sir, I'll pay you if you take me to the port," He said "Really how much kid?" Turning to face me, I held out the bag and he helped me in the back of the car. I handed him the bag and sat down.

We came to a stop in the middle of no wheres and the man came to me and put me out of the car. I said "WHAT THE HECK! YOU DIDN'T DO WHAT I PAYED YOU FOR COME BACK HERE!" He yelled driving away "Sorry kid I'm going a different way, you'll find your way if you just keep walking forward!" I clenched my fist and started walking straight. It took a few days to reach a town but I did reach a hotel after lots of walking. I went up to the desk and said "I need a room for the night, I can't pay now but I am Ciel Phantomhive and I can pay later," The man said "No money no service," I said "Don't you recognize my name, I'm Ciel Phantomhive everyone should recognize that name, do you see the ring it was passed down for generations in my family!" He said "If you give me that you'll get a room," I said "No way would I just give away my ring to a scum bag like you!" I busted through the door and rounded the corner into an alley way.

I sat against the alley, so hungry, cold, and lonely. A black cat walked by and I said "Come here its cold," I grabbed it by the neck and it ran off. I said "ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE A FOOL OF ME TO!" I stopped out of breath and leaned against a box and tried to fall asleep. A tear escaped without control and right after I fell asleep. Exhausted, cold, and hungry why did you leave me to fend for myself Sebastian Michaelis? Where are you at that?

I woke up and started walking again, what I didn't know was that I was so close. What I stood before was the dock port. Many men, women, and families began to gather, some going to boat, some sightseeing, others just passing through. I boarded the first boat that went to town and after that I should be close to my manor, or at least someone I know.

The ride took longer than I thought, it was already getting dark. Many couples began to settle down for the night except some who wanted to "go on a date" or other things. I was surprised to see that the Undertaker was also aboard the ship. He said "Ciel Phantomhive, you will die tonight," My eyes widened and I said "What do you mean!" But before I got an answer he was out of sight. I noticed that many people were beginning to gather at the point of the boat. I went to see what they were looking at and froze in shock, could this be my sentience to death?

Red was all I could see, a wave of heat hot me when we stopped at the dock. I jumped off the boat and ran for town. Smoke was all I smelled, red was all I could see, lost is how I feel. The only place I could think of going I ran for the manor. It took miles and miles of running but right when I reached it all I saw was ashes, where was the servants, the animals, any memories of the past?

I ran back for town and was stopped by Pluto and Ash. I said "So Ash you took control of Pluto and set the town on fire, did her majesty plan on this or was it all on you?" He said "You see the queen wanted a way to destroy the place right, well you've experienced the destruction, till we meet again maybe," The giant white dog ran off still spreading his fire to the town.

Sebastian's POV:

I stood on top of the building watching the once simple town now a frenzied burned town. I saw Ciel and chuckled, what a surprise he made it to see his home gone to ashes. Maybe I'll pay him a visit just to see him for the last time, maybe the future varies I never did want to kill him and I do still have feelings. Ash came from behind me and said "This is your last chance either join me and drop the kid or go save your little friend down there and face me to the death," I chuckled and said "Ciel and I are bounded by a contract that cannot be broken, sorry ash but I'm not into angels," I jumped down the building and landed in an alley that was close to burning.

I weave through the streets until I reached the one alley where Ciel was sitting. I picked him up and said "What do you think you're doing the contract hasn't been fulfilled yet don't kill yourself," His eyes grew wide at my sight but narrowed with hatred. I set him down and said "Nice to see you again young master," I was shocked when Ciel slapped me on the face.

I sighed and said "come on you little brat it's time to go to kill the angel," Ciel yelled "You never loved me Sebastian it was all a trick wasn't it, you won't regret it when my last life is removed from my body, you'll enjoy seeing me in pain won't you!" I froze and said "Ciel...I do still have feelings for you but now I don't think is the right time to express it ok," He struggled, trying to get out of my arms. I said "Stop struggling Ciel, it's not going to do anything,"

"London Bridge, the bridge to heaven and hell," I said. Ciel said "And I'll be in hell soon!" with an annoyed voice. I chuckled and we went up the bridge. I set Ciel down and said "Wait here little one, you don't want to hurt yourself right?" I walked in the middle of the bridge and said "I'm ready to 'play' Ash, oh and Ciel you might want to close your eyes for this,"

Ciel's POV:

I shut my eyes, I knew what Sebastian was doing he was fighting in his true form. I heard screams and horrible noises coming from the fight. I was shocked when I felt something scratch my right arm. I cling to it while blood began to ooze from the large cut, but I still had my eyes shut. But my bad luck just kept pushing on me when I felt something push at me and I was on the edge of the bridge clinging for my life.

Sebastian said "Can you stay holding for ten more seconds my lord," I said "Yes!" It was very painful with the fact that it was the harmed arm holding on for my life. Sebastian said "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!" I still held onto the bridge when I heard Sebastian's footsteps coming my way. He grabbed me and said "Ciel, I'm so sorry," He smashed his lips to mine but suddenly I was getting drowsy suddenly, was he sucking my very soul out with one last kiss. I managed to say "I love you Sebastian Michaelis," A tear escaped my eye and I was on the edge of falling from reality.

"Ciel, you will wake up and not remember anything, I'm sorry but I can't kill you I love you with all of my heart and wish that we could stay together but this is the last time you'll ever see me again except if I just happen to be roaming the streets but you won't know who I am," I stiffened in his arms and said "Why?" My eyes began to slowly close, I wanted to keep my eyes open and talk to Sebastian, or just see him one more time but this is my last sight of him.

_~End of Book 1~_


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel's POV:

Where was I don't know, I woke up in an alley without any clue of what happened. All I can remember is that my house was burned down and my parents are dead. Where do I live? I felt very sickly for some reason, maybe I could find Lizzie's house. It's been awhile but what happened in all that time? The sun was blinding, I stood up and noticed a bag of money and a small bag of food.

A large building was the first thing I saw, no not a building a tower with no true inside. The streets didn't have many people roaming it at this time, it must be early. The only place I could think of going to before anything was my house, but it was burned to ashes wasn't it. Well I would still go, that would be my first journey. But do I have good resources to make it there?

I started walking when more people started filling the streets. Before that I was sitting in the alley petting a black cat that happened to be there in that time. "Excuse me Ciel?" I turned around to see a man who I didn't recognize. "Where's your butler? I'd suspect to see him with you," The man had long gray hair that covered his face and he wore all black. I said "I'm sorry sir I don't have a butler, by the way do I know you?" He put a confused face and said "It's the Undertaker, we've done much business together, and you always had Sebastian Michaelis your butler with you!"

"I'm sorry sir I never have had a butler, but it's nice to meet you Undertaker maybe we shall see each other again," I said. What was he talking about, who is Sebastian Michaelis. When he said that name 'Sebastian Michaelis' it gave me a strange feeling. Well I should be on my way to my manor just to take one last look. I said "Wait Undertaker!" He turned around and said "Yes Ciel?" I asked " Where are we, are we in London?" He said "Yeah, I thought you'd know that,"

Well being that I'm in London this will be a long walk, unless I can get a ride. I walked towards the way to my manor until I heard a male voice say "Ciel!" Who could it be now! I turned around to see two men that looked as if they were from India. I said "Oh hello sir, do I know you," They stopped and one of them said "Ciel it's me prince Soma and Agni,"

"Your majesty it's an honor to meet you, if you don't mind me asking are you the prince of India?" I said full of surprise. " Ciel why are you talking so formally to me, even when we first met you weren't so formal," I raised an eyebrow and said " When we met? I'm sorry prince Soma but we haven't met before, if you don't mind I'll be on my way," His jaw dropped and he yelled "Ciel wait!" I said " Yes," Prince Soma said " You have lost your memories haven't you," I said " Listen all I remember is my manor burned and my family died so I would like to go take one last look at the burned down house and maybe even find a clue, now I will be on my way,"

I heard sobbing in the back ground, I rolled my eyes and said " It was an honor meeting you...Prince Soma," He yelled " He must be playing a trick on us Agni, he doesn't know us at all!" Prince Soma said "Where will you go after you find the house! Do you have a place to call home?" I stopped in my place and said " No I don't but I don't think you would be of any help for me," He grabbed my shoulder and said " You may not remember but you helped me through tough times and I would like to help you Ciel Phantomhive, Agni we will help the boy and he will stay with us ok!" The one named Agni said "Yes my lord,"

Where have I heard that? 'Yes my lord' it feels so familiar to hear someone say that. Prince Soma said " Wait, where is that butler of yours I can't forget him when he is such an amazing fighter!" I said "I'm sorry Prince Soma but I don't have a butler," He said "What do you mean you don't have a butler he was always by your side, he was so devoted to you! Where has our past gone?" That is two people who have asked about a butler I apparently had. Who is this strange butler they speak of, Sebastian Michaelis?

We were in a carriage and the Prince was talking to Agni non-stop about something I didn't care for. All I heard was my name mentioned once and awhile, how strange he acts as if he's known me for a long time. I heard Agni say " We are here, Ciel if you'd like to go look around," I said " This isn't where I lived, I don't recognize this place at all," Agni said " We might have not ever visited you before the town burned but this is definitely where you lived,"

I stepped out and said " No this isn't I'm telling you, this isn't where my mom, dad, aunt, Lizzie, and I spent our life I would remember those days without a struggle unlike how I'm dealing with my situation right now," There jaws dropped and they said " You mean the house that burned three years ago?" I said "It's been three years? What happened between all those years?!" Agni said "Those three years you had three servants and two butlers, Tanaka didn't do much though he was a butler," I asked could you take me to the servants? WHERE ARE THEY?!"

We got back in the carriage and the prince said "I've heard that since you and Sebastian went missing they have been having a hard life, they would be excited to see you are alive," I said "They think I'm dead? AND WHO IS SEBASTIAN?" Agni said " You truly have lost your memory bad, Sebastian Michaelis was your butler he was like a shadow he had great fighting skills, he was very loyal to you, and he always wore something black mostly a suit.

We arrived at a small hotel that was very ran down and looked as if it didn't even have power. I said "They live here? Poor innocent souls barely have any power at all?" I opened the door and saw one man at the counter and no one else was in the room. He looked up and said "Oh Ciel Phantomhive is it? Do you have money now or are you going to give me that ring I took a liking to?" I grasped the ring and said "This is my only memory of my family why would I give it to someone like you!"

Prince Soma said "We aren't here to take a room I would like to know if three people came in here and took a room, their names would be Bardoy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin?" He said "Room 705," We walked down the hall that said rooms 650-750. We looked at many doors until we reached room seven hundred five. Agni knocked on the door and a familiar female voice said "One second I'll be there!"

A female older opened the door and froze looking at me. I said "Hello, are you alright?" She snapped out of her trance and said "Young master? Is it really you?" I said "I have no idea what you are talking about but these men say that we once knew each other?" Two men ran to the door, also older than me both with messed up blond hair. They both said "YOUNG MASTER," I backed up and said "So these people did know me?"

"What happened to him?" The lady asked. Prince Soma said " I am pretty sure he lost his memory somehow, Sebastian wasn't with him and Ciel doesn't even remember who Sebastian is, he only remembers to when his first manor was burned down and his family died," The girl had a heart broken expression as Prince Soma explained this. I said "Well if you knew me from the past three years could you tell me, what happened?"

" You see we were all employed by your butler Sebastian, he took us in gave us shelter food, and other needs if we worked for you, through the years with you we worked for you and you worked for the queen of England, but after you left for a trip to Paris you never came back, Until now! I'm so glad to see you Ciel," I tried to take it all in; I worked for the queen like my father how is that possible at that age?

"Well thank you so much for helping me, I hope to see you around town Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard I will be on my way," I said to them. They all yelled "Wait! We just found you and you're leaving us here?" I said "If you want to see me or something you can contact them," Pointing to the prince and Agni. I turned around walking out the doors. The room was filled with silent and we left, leaving the lost workers in their troubled state.

"Are you going to do anything about them?" Agni and the prince asked. I said " They seem to be making it on their own, if they lose their shelter and all that I would help them but I don't have anything, I'm worse than them it's you who should be helping them," There jaws dropped and they ran back to the hotel. I sighed and leaned against the carriage, how stupid could they possibly be? Well I won't say anything because they are helping me out.

We all arrived at a small mansion that belonged to Agni and the prince. Mey-Rin and the others would be staying with us too, would we all fit! It turns out the inside was bigger than it looked from the outside. I said "So, where do I sleep?" There seemed to be more rooms then needed. I'm sure all of us would easily fit in this house. Prince Soma said "Agni take them each to a room, oh and guys tomorrow we can go to town and grab a couple outfits for each of you,"

I was in a small room with a full sized bed, a bathroom and some other furniture. I sat on the bed and sighed, who is Sebastian Michaelis the one who was so devoted to me but I have no memory of? I slipped of my coat and shoes and laid in the bed. I starred at a strange crow with red eyes that sat at my window and seemed to watch my every move. It flapped its wings and cocked its head, if it thought it was getting in it had something else coming! I laid in bed for what seemed like hours until I finally fell asleep.

Dream:

I was in a large meadow of black and white flowers, not one person seemed to be anywhere near me. I called "Hello? Is anyone there?" Not one voice was heard except the small echo of my voice. It turned around to find a small oak tree and in its branches sat the very crow that was at my window step. Suddenly I felt a burning pain on my right eye. I collapsed in pain and felt a hand on my shoulder.

A man all in black stood above me, he had black hair and strange red eyes. I said "Who are you!" He replied "Your contract with me seems to still longer in your soul," I said "You didn't answer my question, what are you talking about, contract?" I glanced over at the tree to see that the crow had disappeared; wait it couldn't be could it? Was this strange man that stood before me also the crow?

"That's not all Ciel Phantomhive but I am the crow that appeared in your window," He said. My eyes widened, why would he be watching me, and also it's impossible for a human to shape shift! I said "Would you please tell me who you are! You seem so familiar but it just doesn't came to mind," He smirked and said "You'll figure it out if you really think of your past,"

My eyes widened, he couldn't be the butler Sebastian Michaelis. I said "Sebastian?" A smile widened across his face but didn't answer. Could he be it, the butler who I used to be protected by and he did it for nothing? He put a hand covering my eye and I became very tired. I said "What...Sebastian," But before I could say another word my dream had turned black.

End of dream:

I woke up with sweat dripping down my face, that crow. I looked at the mirror but not one animal sat in the mirror. I sighed; I must just be paranoid besides the butler probably didn't turn into a crow! How stupid to believe that rubbish dream, the man in my dream probably wasn't Sebastian anyways! I heard a knock on my door and found Mey-Rin at my door. "Breakfast is ready my lord!" I said "Thank you for letting me know, I will be down soon," I closed the door and sat on the bed.

I walked down the large stairs and went to the dining area. There was a large buffet waiting for all of us. A chorus of 'Ciel' welcomed me. "Good morning," I said sitting down next to Finny. A plate of eggs, bacon, and a cup of tea was sat in front of me. The room was filled with silent until the prince said "Is there anywhere particular you guys want to go for shopping, if not we'll go to this new outlet that was finished about a month ago," I shrugged messing with the food on my plate once and a while taking a bite of the food.

We all went in carriages to the outlet. I was in the carriage with Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Bardroy. After a couple minutes of silence I asked "This Sebastian, or my butler some say, what was he like?" They all seemed to jump from the sudden noise and Bardroy said "well he seemed like your shadow, always by your side, he wore only black, he also had black hair and brown eyes," He almost sounded like the man from my dreams except for one thing, the brown eyes he spoke of, the man from my dream had red eyes. Bardroy continued "He was also very tall but not very big, if you know what I mean," I said "I think I could picture him," The only person who came in mind is the strange man from my dreams. I shook that out of my mind once we arrived at a large area that had many buildings. We all stepped out and walked with the prince toward the outlet.

We were in just another shop, I already had a good amount of clothes, when I realized that I couldn't find any of the three of 'my servants.' I turned around when I heard my voice being called by Mey-Rin, she seemed excited and anxious. I said "Mey-Rin? Is everything alright?" I froze in shock at what I saw. She and the others found him, it couldn't be him. The man that appeared in my dream last night, could he be Sebastian my butler?

He seemed shocked also when he saw me. But right after he looked away and said "excuse me miss but if you could kindly let me go I would like to be on my way," I stepped back in shock when I saw his eyes turn bright red for a split second but back to a deep brown. Mey-Rin said "Come on Sebastian, look it's Ciel he was your master, REMEMBER!" I said "This man doesn't know me does he, if he isn't the butler you told me about then please let him go," Mey-Rin said "But he is Sebastian Michaelis, I could go ask someone else you both knew and they would say that he was your butler! Right Prince Soma,"

"Huh!" Prince Soma said turning around not even knowing what was going on. "Sebastian! It's been awhile how are you, I see that Mey-Rin must have found you," Sebastian frowned and said "I'm sorry but I don't know any of you so if you could just leave me to my business that would be kind," Sebastian said "Oh no! You didn't lose your memory too did you! Agni get Sebastian and put him in a carriage and make sure he comes back to the mansion with us!"

Sebastian's POV:

How did Ciel find all of them, does he have his memory back? I'll just deny any question about Ciel and I that should work. Mey-Rin said "Come on Sebastian, look it's Ciel he is your master! REMEMBER!" Ciel said "This man doesn't know me does he, if he isn't the butler you told me about then please let him go," So they told him, maybe he didn't get his memory back. Mey-Rin said "But he is Sebastian Michaelis, I could go ask someone who you both knew and they would say that he was your butler, right Prince Soma!"

The prince turned around and said "Huh! Sebastian, it's been awhile how are you? I see Mey-Rin found you," I frowned and said "I don't know any of you so if you could just leave me to my business that would be kind," The Prince said "Oh no! You didn't lose your memory to did you! Agni get Sebastian and put him in a carriage and make sure he comes back to the mansion with us!"

I struggled as I was pulled by Agni. I said "Why do you need me, I do have a family to get back to!" He said "Oh really well they'll have to wait," Damn it didn't help any. I was thrown in to a carriage and both doors were bolted shut. That wouldn't stop me, but I'm sure Agni is leaning against the door and if I just tore the door off he would see. My eyes turned red and I yelled "Get me out of here! Someone," I kicked the door not too hard but just so Agni would feel it. Agni said "quiet down Sebastian or else someone will get suspicious," I said "That's the idea!"

I thought of a little 'sob story' and said "Please let me out I have a very sickly daughter named Alisa Michaelis, I was getting her medicine, and if she doesn't get any medicine soon she could die!" He said "Oh really ok I'll make sure for the prince to send a doctor, what is your address," Damn you, figures he would do that. He said "Yep that's what I thought, not a real story," I kicked the door and said "You don't know who you're dealing with now let me out!" He chuckled and said "Nope,"

The prince, Ciel, and Agni sat in the same carriage as me. I sat in silence staring at the floor. The prince said "Don't pout Sebastian, it's not like you have anywhere's to go do you?" He was right; I truly have no where's to go, except hell which can wait. I could go to Grell...but I don't think I want to see him. The whole ride was silent, not one person talked after, Ciel stared out the window, Soma stared at the floor and Agni watched me making sure I didn't go anywhere.

We stopped at a small mansion and Agni grabbed me and said "Don't worry Sebastian you're not leaving just yet," I said "no need to be so rough I'll be a good dog," He smirked and pushed me out the carriage, I landed on my two feet of course without a trouble. Ciel seemed to try to avoid me at every moment, he truly doesn't remember but something seems to be sparking in his mind, I better keep up the clueless act.

"So why am I forced to come here?" I said. The prince said "It seems your memory but not too long ago you and this child knew each other very well, you were his butler," I said "I'm not owned by anyone, I don't work as a slave never have and I never will," Ciel asked "What have you been doing for the past three years?" I said "Well if you must know I've been raising a family, I have a daughter a wife and a son who is off in college,"

"Bring us to meet your family pleases mister Michaelis," Ciel said with a chime in his voice. I smirked and said "Why would I, you might just torture them as you will with me won't you," The prince laughed and said "Why would we torture you, you'd probably kill us you have equal fighting skills to Agni we have experienced it in person," I chuckled and said "Ok how about this Agni and I will do a fist fight and whoever falls first loses if I win you let me go and never bother me again but if you win I'll tell you everything you need to know," The prince put a smile and said "Sounds like a deal, Agni fight Sebastian and win that's an order," His bandage from his wrist fell and he said "Yes Prince Soma,"

He was good I admit but a demon could never lose to a messily human. I dodged his hand each time it came close and hit him many times, he clenched but didn't fall. I smirked and said "Are you going to give up, it would be so much easier," He dodged my next hit distracting me and I was flipped on my back. Agni said "Ok Sebastian spit it out," I stood up and said "Your good I admit it, I'll start off with I've been lying the whole time I have full memory of the past and yes I was Ciel Phantomhive's butler for a good amount of time,"

Ciel's POV:

My jaw dropped at Sebastian claiming that he was my butler. Without control I spat out "How did I lose my memory! What happened why did I wake up in an alley with only a bag of food and money that wouldn't even last a day?" Sebastian smiled and said "You see Ciel that's all I had with me, and the way you lost your memory I don't think you want to know, unless you would like to go to hell. I said "I find it hard to believe I would go to hell now tell me Sebastian!"

He pulled me off into another room and sat me on a bed. Banging came from the door and they yelled things like "LET US IN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DON'T HURT CIEL!" I said "well it must be a big secret for you having to have me in another room, QUITE DOWN GUYS JUST GO SOME WHERES ELSE FOR A SECOND!" Sebastian said "You may not tell anyone my true identity, on the day your parents died you called for me a demon to make a contract so I would eat your soul in return of showing the people who humiliated you what is was like," I said "Wait you're a demon, your eyes can change red right!" He raised an eyebrow and said "How did you know that," I said "I saw them change in the shop,"

"Now then as I was saying, so you lived in a manor that was very similar to your original home with the three servants and a demon dog along with two butlers, soon we...fell in love and after we completed the contract I couldn't kill you so I erased every memory of the past so you could live a full, happy life," I stared in shock. I was in live with not only a man but a demon butler. Sebastian stood up and held out his hand to me and said "Come on now, just don't reveal I'm a demon and you should be just fine,"

I took his hand and we walked through the door. Right as we exited the room Sebastian was tackled down by Agni and the prince. I said "Hey he didn't do anything why are you tackling Sebastian!" They stopped and sprung up. Sebastian stood up and said "Well I'm sorry I had to keep it from you but you see it's just one hell of a secret I'm sure Ciel won't tell," I looked at him and said "Oh yeah sure," They gave us a strange look and said "So Ciel do you know anything crucial that we could know," I said "He told everything you needed to know out here, the rest you can figure out on your own,"

I stepped in my room Sebastian following me along. I said "You know you don't have to follow me around Sebastian you're not my butler, our contract was broken so you're free," He said "Oh sorry force of habit," I grabbed some clothes and set them down on my sink. I turned around going to grab some materials when I was stopped by Sebastian crashing our lips together. I froze in my very spot, he released and said "I'm so sorry Ciel it's just..." I stopped him and said "I know if I were you I wouldn't be able to hold in, you still have every memory, I'd probably be worse if I could just have a day or two to catch up on my memory maybe then we could, because to tell the truth I liked that kiss,"

Sebastian helped me out of my clothes and had warm water running in the tub. I said "You really don't have to help me, I'm sure when the contract was still between us you worked very hard so you just need to relax and do what you want," Sebastian said "What I'd like to do is a little soon for that but just being with you is what I'd like to do," I blushed a little and said "Oh ok Sebastian,"

"Goodnight Sebastian," I said lying in bed. He planted a kiss on my forehead and said "Night Ciel," I blushed each time Sebastian showed any type of form of love towards me. Being the fact I lost every memory with him I'm not used to getting such love. I turned to face the window hoping to see the crow but all I saw was the black night sky. After minutes of sitting thinking to myself I fell asleep.

Sebastian's POV:

I stepped out the door and said "Hello Agni and Prince Soma," They gasped and Agni said "How did you know we were here, we were as quite as possible," I chuckled and said "It was actually quite obvious, I don't know if Ciel heard you but I heard you loud and clear," They sighed and Prince Soma said "Get him Agni," Agni grabbed me and I said "I won't hold back as I did before,"

I pushed away from Agni and said "Well if you don't mind I'll be going," the prince said "I figured you'd be tired because of how late it is," I said "and I would like to go to bed," Agni said "I don't think so," Grabbing me once again and pulling me from the hall. I said "so prince why do you want me," He said "Well you told Ciel but you never told us the details," I said "Because it's not something a simple human can know un less they have a wish for hell," I didn't realize my demon side was trying to take over and of course prince was cowering while Agni refused to disobey his orders.

"Well Agni I think this is the first time a human has not flee the scene of a demon, you truly a dangerous human. He smirked and said "who knew you would be a demon," He released me and said "I guess I'll see you around the house and Agni left the room," I said "well good night prince," Soma was still cowering in the corner of course, I said "Oh I hope my little secret won't get out or the gates of heaven will be out of your reach," over my shoulder as I walked up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alois' POV:

"Tell me Claude, who made the contract with my little brother that day, or truly who ate his soul?" I asked. We stood in a meadow full of black and white flowers. He said " A demon, the one who took your brother's life I cannot say if we don't make a contract Alois so I'd like you to make your decision," I said " I want revenge on the one who killed my brother," Claude put a grin on his face and walked over to me covering my mouth and my world went black.

Flash back/ Dream:

I ran from the woman and man and my brother not far behind with the bag full of foods and other goods. I laughed and said "Yes! You people don't understand anything!" We went in our small abandoned home and looked through the bag finding many food items along with another couple items. Luka asked " Is this the old man's medicine, he won't need it will he?" I said "Who cares, everyone has always hated us since the day our parents died, I hope everyone dies in flames except us," Luka kneeled down on his knees with a hand to his heart and said "Yes your highness,"

It turns out he wasn't kidding about making our wish come true, a couple days later the town was burned to pieces. Ever since I brought up burning the town he started talking about demons and contracts but I just let him go on with his fantasies not even thinking they were real. The whole town turned to ash and stone, no one lived except my brother and me. But after the town was set fire I found him laying dead, he had lost his soul just to help me.

From that day on I had no home and was sent to a child's home, but not a good one at all. It was not a child's home actually more of a slave house. I was kept in an unknown area and also I didn't have good living conditions. I turned around when I heard my name called and walked over to the maid. She said "Most of the slaves have become sick so you'll be prepared for the master," I just nodded and followed her down the corridor.

I was cleaned, brushed out, and made look 'good' they would say. They may think I look good on the outside, pure clean, perfect. But I've been scarred for life and should never feel the same. The made told me how to act then stepped in front of me knocking on the door. I just stood behind her and waited. She exited the hall and I just waited.

I opened the door and peaked in to see an elder man sitting in a large bath and many people stood around him. The one maid was being yelled at until I saw the man's fix on me and he seemed shocked. He grabbed a towel covering his body and walked up to me and said "Come here young man," I followed him and sat where he gestured me too.

I felt broken after the torture, I was now scared inside out. I had hickies covering my body and I felt as if all life inside me was sucked out. The man was asleep on the floor, how pathetic. The maid helped me up and we walked to the cells. I turned around to see a small child who had tapped me. I asked "Yea?" and the kid said "You wanna know something cool! I know how to call a demon, wanna learn?"

End of flash back:

That is how it began and now I'm pampered by a demon everyday and soon I will try to get Sebastian and his new food. Claude tended to my wounds and said "Today's schedule is empty, what would you like to do today?" I said "I would like to see Ciel, if possible," I had a grin across my face as Claude slipped on my shirt and buttoned each button. Yes I will visit my new little friend today, that would be nice

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel's POV:

I now live in a manor with Sebastian; I still don't understand why he takes care of me even though the contract was broken. It must be just our past time; he has to be attached to his past time with me being that we liked each other. I heard a knock come from the door and Sebastian said " We have visitors if you could come down stairs Ciel," I walked to the door and saw Sebastian standing there, I don't blame myself for having feelings for him it's just I feel like we just met and that would be strange.

I sat on the couch across from the child about my age that had bright blonde hair and aqua colored eyes. He also had a butler, probably a demon, who stood by his side glaring at Sebastian with what seemed like a death glare. While Sebastian and the butler seemed to be having a 'stare contest' the boy was just sitting looking at me with a seductive glare on his face.

Sebastian said "This is Alois and his butler Claude," Which seemed to get the strange guest out of there state of staring. Alois said "It's nice to meet the head of the Phantomhive manor I've heard about your toy company," Toy company? I guess I worked in the toy company. Sebastian leaned next to me and whispered " Yes you worked in the toy industry just to let you know, your company is very popular in London," I sighed and said " Well thank you Alois it's nice to meet you too,"

Sebastian said "Well since we have a guest I'll make an afternoon snack and get dinner preperations ready, you kids can talk and whatever else you please," He left me in the room alone with Alois who seemed to a little happier about Sebastian leaving than any other person would be.

"So Ciel Phantomhive you do have a contract with that demon right?" Alois said. I smiled and said "So you have a contract with a demon, me I actually don't have a true contract right now," Alois seemed a little shocked at this and said "But why would he serve you if you don't have a contract with him?" I chuckled and said "That I don't even know but you can ask him yourself,"

Sebastian set tea in front of both of us and said " If you two need anything just call and I'll be there," I said " Thank you Sebastian now you can be on your way," Alois glared at Sebastian with hatred but didn't say a word about contracts and other things such as that.

Alois said " I know what we can do to make time pass a contest, who ever loses must do what the other want for one whole day," I said " Ok I agree shall we start with fencing?" He nodded and we headed for the library for our duel. Two swords waited for us in the large room.

"We start back to back take ten steps then turn around and start," Alois said. I nodded and said " Ok I'm ready," We started walking and I turned around on four but he had his sword ready and said " No cheating Ciel," With a wink on his face. I frowned and we started the duel which was much more competitive than I thought.

Before I knew it we were up the stairs still clashing swords together. He said " Ready to give in to my submission Ciel?!" I said "No way, it's you who will be under my control. I didn't realize I was against the railing which made me more frantically fighting. Alois had a smirk on his face as he hit our swords together one last time and I fell from the railing.

I clenched my eyes shut as I banged against the hard cold ground and I was out of breath. I gasped for air when I hit the ground and clutched my stomach. Not long after Alois jumped down from the railing next to me and kicked my sword from my side and had his pointed towards my chest. He said "Ciel Phantomhive my sword is a blessing and you shall experience it's blessing,"

At that line I clenched my head from a sudden scene that flashed before my eyes of a small girl speaking to me on a high platform next to a man dressed in all white. Alois yelled "Hey Ciel! What the hell is wrong with you?" The pain wouldn't go away as more and more of my life started flashing before my eyes until it settled down and the pain disappeared.

I looked up at Alois with a grimace and he put a smirk on his face and said " Well I may not get a full day of entertainment from you but killing you is just as good," His sword came to my chest but I caught the sword with my hand and I could feel the blade cut through my skin. Alois said "How is that possible it must hurt!"

I pulled the sword from his switching our placement making him stuck on the ground begging for his life while I have the sword to end his life. I said "Alois say goodbye to all you know right now because your life will now end," I brought the sword down and it pierced through his skin and a horrible smell filled the room. Too much blood has been spilled here.

The doors busted open and both Sebastian and Claude came running in the room. I ignored their presence and once again aimed the sword for Alois but he just stopped me by grabbing to my leg and started begging as tears streamed down his face. I didn't hesitate and went for hitting the sword to him but a strong hand stopped me and I saw Alois's butler. I scowled and slapped the man across the face; I am getting too stressed out by the situation to control the situation.

Sebastian came to my side and said "Ciel what happened?" I said " Well we started a simple competition and it got a little out of hand after I fell off the railing," He sighed and said " Be more careful Ciel I can't always be there to stop you, it's not like when we had the contract but I will try to protect you with all I can," I didn't realize how much my hand hurts until now.

Alois and Claude left the manor and now it was just Sebastian and I. He tended to my wound and said "Why did they even come? They didn't do much but cause trouble and glare at something or someone," I chuckled and said " It's true they did glare at things a lot," I looked out the window not even realizing it was getting dark and I was becoming tired.

I lay in bed and closed my eyes just wanting to go to sleep. So much has happened these past days and I'd just like to relax for awhile instead of having strange hectic days where people talk about things I have no memory of. I heard the door open but I didn't care I just want to sleep forever. I heard Sebastian say "Ciel?" I didn't open my eyes and just acted as if I was deep asleep.

Sebastian sat next to me leaning in planting a small kiss on my forehead and said " I really do miss you Ciel," He misses me? Well I guess since we used to love each other and now I lost my memory he wants the past back. But the past is gone and he'll have to wait. Soon after Sebastian left the room and I fell asleep still pondering my feelings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel's POV:

A knock on the door awakes me and I see Sebastian enter the room opening the curtains. Sebastian says "Today you're going to see Elizabeth not only a family friend but also your...fiancé," I said "Wait if I'm to marry her then why were we," I was stopped with Sebastian said "We didn't really care for those small problems until the contract was finished and all I did was take away your memory, I'll help you with anything she might ask about,"

I said "Why don't we just tell her I have amnesia?" Sebastian helped me into my clothes for the day. He said "I guess you can tell her that your choice," I sighed and walked down stairs to find a young girl sitting on the couch talking to a much older lady who say next to her. She turned around and came running to me and squealed "CIEL!" I said "Um hello Elizabeth," She said "Oh Ciel how many times do I have to say it but call me Lizzie,"

Sebastian tapped Lizzie on the shoulder and whispered in her ear. I was unable to hear what he was telling her but I'm sure he is telling her about the memory lost. Her jaw dropped and she said "Ciel I'm so sorry, so you can only remember to back when your parents died?" I nodded and said "But that doesn't change anything we can still go for the picnic and boating,"

In the boat Lizzie went on and on about something that happened to her. I guess I was there because why else would she tell me about this. I just sat in the boat and stared off into space. I realized Lizzie was saying my name and tapping my shoulder. I said "Huh!" Lizzie sighed and said "It's time to eat!" I said "Oh ok," and got the boat over to the side and held out my hand for Lizzie.

I made a plate for Lizzie and I and we sat down together. Sebastian came over and said "I hope the food is too your likings and if not just tell me," He walked away and left Lizzie and I alone, I'm not sure if that's good or not. After finishing up our meal Lizzie said "Hey Ciel I heard that the White stag lives here, the white stag is a mysterious deer that is supposed to give you good luck and happiness for your whole life do you want to find it,"

Of course that wasn't a question I was forced to follow her through the forest looking for a deer that might not even exist how sad is this. I dodged the many limbs of trees and was beeing pulled by Lizzie. I managed to get out "Lizzie could we slow down? Besides how could we find the stag going this fast?"She came to a complete stop and said "Oh come on Ciel get out of the house and live a little for once!"

We stopped when Sebastian stopped us and said "It's just about time to go we better head back," Lizzie said "But we haven't found the stag yet!" Sebastian said "We can come back tomorrow if you want," But Lizzie said "What if the stag leaves!" Sebastian sighed and said "One more hour then I'll be back and we'll leave," Lizzie smiled largely and said "Thank you Sebastian,"

It seemed as if an hour would never pass, all Lizzie would do was look for the stag. We soon came to the edge of the forest and Lizzie pulled me towards the river saying "I saw it I saw it, we have to cross the river!" I said "Lizzie even I could tell the rapids are to fast to cross no matter on boat or foot," Lizzie ignored me and stepped in the boat.

Right after she stepped in the boat it started trying to go straight and left the side. I looked all around me and noticed a crack in the damn that Lizzie was in front of. I yelled "Lizzie its going to flood! Just stay there and I'll get you," Sebastian came to my side and said "Your orders," I said "Just stop the driver from flooding," and dived in the water towards Lizzie. The current was very strong which made it hard to get to her but I soon made it to her.

I climbed in the boat and said "Ok can you trust me?" She nodded and took my hand. But before anything else we were covered from head to toe by water. I held my breath and looked for Lizzie but she wasn't anywhere's near me. I looked for the top of the water but I couldn't find it before blacking out from lack of air.

I woke up coughing up water and gasping for air. Lizzie, Sebastian and the three servants sat beside me with worried faces. The sky was now clear and beautiful and the river now calmed down. I sat up and said "Sebastian I thought I told you to stop it from flooding?" Sebastian said "I did stop it from flooding but that's all you told me to do so I didn't take pre-caution to you in the river figuring you could swim but I guess I was wrong,"

Lizzie said "Guess what I found the white stag come and see!" We followed and found a meadow of black and white flowers. Suddenly the same pain as yesterday filled my head and another scene filled my head of Sebastian and I in the field and making the contract. I clutched at my head and fell to the ground in pain, why would it do this if I already know of Sebastian and I making the contract?

Sebastian kneeled beside me and said "Ciel are you alright?" After the scene ended the pain slowly went away. I stood up and said "Sorry I'm fine just uh..." Sebastian said "You don't need to tell me I think I know what happened; we better get you home,"

I lay in bed and Sebastian brought in a single cup tea. I took the cup and said "Thank you Sebastian, I still don't understand why you take care of me without a contract?" Sebastian said "Well if you want we can make a contract but make sure your sure about the answer," I said "I would like to make a contract to kill Alois and his butler," Sebastian said "Are you sure, the gates of heaven will forever be out of your reach?" I sighed and said "I have no doubts,"

Sebastian put his hand over my left eye and I felt a shock of pain before I went numb and was beginning to get tired. The last thing I saw was the smirk on Sebastian's face and he said "Good choice Ciel, after you wake up you'll have all memories back and we'll resume but with a new target,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel's POV:

I woke up and all my past and feelings flashed in front of me and it stopped with Sebastian's last painful words. I went to my mirror and saw the same purple mark covering my left eye. I sighed and said "It's nice to be back but what will happen in the end?" I felt Sebastian's hand on my shoulder and I looked up, he had a smirk on his face and he said " Welcome back Ciel, do you have your memory back now?" I nodded and said "Sebastian bring tea to my study," He kneeled on his knee with a hand on where his heart would be and he said "Yes my lord." and left the room.

I sat in the study when I saw Sebastian enter with the tea. He also sat a letter on the desk. I opened it and read through the letter. I said "I thought the queen was supposed to be killed whatever happened to her?" Sebastian said " I was only able to kill Ash I didn't know where the queen was at that time, besides I wasn't ordered to on those last minutes," I sighed and said " So there is another killer, it's not another one of those right?" Grell came to mind and I just pushed the thought right away from my mind. Sebastian chuckled and took a look at the letter and said "I believe not but don't be surprised if we encounter with him with this many killings,"

I looked over the letter and asked "Who is the spider?" Sebastian said "Even I don't know this my lord," I sighed and said "Well we better go and investigate the scene," Sebastian and I walked together to the carriage and we were off to town. In the carriage and I said "Sebastian why did you make the choice of leaving me with no memory of our past?" Sebastian said "Because I don't want to kill you," I said "So what will happen when this contract is over?" Sebastian said "We will figure out that in the end, I don't plan on leaving you alone again,"

We arrived in London after a long trip. We approached the scene and I said "Well it looks like you haven't found anything yet? Maybe I can be a help," I held out the letter and he scowled. "We don't need your help Phantomhive!" Sir Randal exclaimed. I smirked and said "If that's so let's be on our way Sebastian," We walked from the scene and headed for the Undertaker once again.

His laughter filled the room. I said "What could be so funny about that!" putting my face in my palm. And said "Well where is the corpse and also I'd like to ask you a question alone after I see the corpse," He handed me a small bottle of gray dust and said "Here ya go Ciel," I said "I want to see the corpse not your silly fairy dust or whatever this is!" The Undertaker said "That is all I could find of the corpse," I pulled the Undertaker into the next room.

"Ok,Ok!" Undertaker said "What do you need," I said "Why did you say I would die the night London burned?" He chuckled and said "Well you were supposed to die but here you are, Sebastian surprised me not taking your soul," I frowned and said "Oh that stuff whatever," and left the room. Sebastian set his hand on my shoulder, not sure why, and asked "What were you doing?" I smirked and said "Just asking a simple question,"

We stood in the back of the small crowd for the funeral of the lady from the case. All they had of here was her one shoe. I turned around when I heard a lady say "We are the Turner Photographer's and we have the last photo taken of your wife and you," The man walked over to them and grabbed the photo with his burned hands but it dropped.

"She truly was beautiful we are very sorry for your lost," the woman said. She turned around and left the scene with a trail of the same substance from the bottle. I looked over at Sebastian making sure he saw this and he nodded back.

"Ciel?" Sebastian said entering the study. "I called Lau and it is the same substance from the bottle I believe its called magnesium which happens to be very explosive," I sighed and said "Anything else I should know?" Sebastian said " I found that all victims had two things in common one being newlywed and the other being they just took photos from the Turner's" I replied "So obviously the Turner's have something against newlyweds? Am I right?"

I grabbed my gun and we ran to the carriage. Sebastian jumped in the front and I was in the cart. We were moving quickly and before we knew it we were in town which was normal except the small burning area. I stepped out and said "It's Mrs. Turner just as I thought,"

We ran towards her but she turned around yelling "No one can get in the way of my happiness," and a large explosion came out of no wheres. Sebastian pushed me out of the way saying "Young Master!" I said "Go capture her now!" Sebastian replied "Yes my lord," and we both started following her.

"I've been dying to see you!" a man with long scarlet hair. Wait I've seen that red before, it reminds me of Madam Red! I said "Who is this?" and Sebastian explained "It's a grim reaper who takes the dying souls of humans, he's probably doing that right now," The reaper said "Actually I'm only scheduled to only one soul which is Madam Turner who will burn herself at five after midnight,"

I sighed and ran around them yelling behind me "I don't have time for this!" I stopped at Big Ben and saw smoke coming from the top and also I saw the sparks falling from the top. I ran into the building and went up the many stairs. Some explosions slowed me down but I didn't stop until I reached the top to find Turner dropping the dust from the balcony.

I said "You are pathetic wallowing in despair and destroying others to make you happy instead of moving forward, your worse than a pig," She said "I despise happy couples that try to come in my way, I'll destroy any man or child who gets in my way!"

I dodged the first explosion leaning against the wall. Without warning another happened and my eye patch fell off. I said "Sebastian how long do you plan on messing around, save me!" Turner said "Oh talking to yourself isn't going to help honey,"

I pointed my gun at her and said "You are pathetic not even worthy of being called a pig!" She said "Did you just call me a pig?!" I laughed and pulled the trigger but before the bullet came out Sebastian pulled me back and another explosion came out of no wheres.

She was just about to ignite another but Sebastian kicked the camera and took it for himself. Miss Turner soon burst into flames screaming and laughing. I sighed and said "Let's go Sebastian no need to do anymore," We walked through the streets and Sebastian said "You told me to capture her but," I cut him off saying "This is good enough we'll just tell the queen what happened and she'll understand, besides she doesn't want any more people getting hurt so she won't mind,"

Sebastian slipped my night shirt on me and laid down next to me. I said "I'm sure your glad for me to have my memory back," He chuckled and said "And I don't plan on letting you lose it again," He gave me a peck on the cheek and embraced me until I fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel's POV:

Today we would pay be boarding a train towards the Trancy estate for business and maybe a little pay back in my opinion. The servants were packing my stuff as I just stood looking out the window. Finny said "That's it Ciel, we got all you need for the trip!" I sighed and said "Ok thank you, you guys are dismissed," I smiled remembering that it would only be Sebastian and I but we are going to be on a train and all that stuff so it will be limited.

We were now on the train just sitting in the small room in silence. I looked out the window and realized we were stopping. I said "Are we taking another stop?" Sebastian nodded and it soon became silent again. If this is the whole ride then I might as well jump off the train just for excitement, but that would be spoiled for one thing.

The silence was interrupted when on the overcome a voice said "We will be arriving soon so please get your stuff ready and thank you for joining us," I sighed and said "Onto train number two," Sebastian and I boarded the next train and sat in the seats. Sebastian but a grin on his face and said "On this very train a criminal is being transported,"

Maybe this guy can be some help, not that I want people hurt it's just kind of quite the whole ride. Sebastian sat next to me and said "I can tell your restless, if you want I can entertain you," Sebastian leaned in tracing my figure. I smiled and said "We are in public let's limit it, that means I'd like both of us to keep our clothes on," Sebastian chuckled and leaned in kissing me first on my cheek.

"Sebastian that is enough I think something is wrong, on the train that is!" I said. Sebastian released me from his grip and said "Sorry my lord, what do you worry for?" Right when he said those single words there was a banging on the door. Sebastian walked to the door reaching for his forks and knifes and they would be needed for this situation.

The terrorist stood at the door and said "I want to see all people who are in here," I walked to Sebastian's side and said "Is this who you spoke of?" Sebastian said "Yes this is the man supposed to be captive but I guess decided to come out to play," I said "Well what should we do,"

The man said "Well while your friend ponders about that I'll take you, being you're an earl you'd get me big money!" I was grabbed by my arm and pulled away from Sebastian only for seconds. I yelled "Sebastian! Save me now!" A gun was put to my neck pressing against my skin so no hand could catch the bullet.

Sebastian's POV:

My eyes widened when Ciel was grabbed and pulled from my side with a gun pointed at him. I grabbed the man from running and said "I'm sorry sir but I can't let anyone touch my property in such ways get away without punishment," His eyes widened and said "I'll shot him!" the gun now touching his skin where I couldn't catch the bullet.

I went behind them grabbing the man by the neck pointing a knife to him and said "I don't like people who try to hurt my master and you've just become a problem," I threw him to the wall and said "Will we have any problems here?" He shook his head and had his eyes squinted for mercy.

Ciel's POV:

I said "Well not what I expect, such a wimp just turn him in and lets be on our way now," Sebastian dropped him in front of the police and they all seemed surprised. But before exiting the room the terrorist said "When the train stops we will all be dead," I stopped and said "What exactly do you mean by that?" A psychotic laugh filled the room and he said "There is one tiny bomb in this large train, I won't tell you where it is but you have until those breaks are pulled and then-"

"SEBASTIAN!" I yelled "Would you go defuse the bomb, I'll be in the room and don't fail or else," I walked away hearing the same laugh come from the strange criminal. I sat in the room and sighed "What shall I do the rest of the way?" I exclaimed but with that a hand covered my only way to breath and I fell unconscious.

Sebastian's POV:

I had now found the bomb but wasn't sure how to stop it. But I couldn't do anything else when I could sense through our contract that Ciel had become in trouble. I threw the roof off the train recklessly and in a hurry I started for the seats. I pushed open the door to find Ciel on the ground dripping with blood still alive but hurt badly. What had done this I should've known if he was in trouble? I picked Ciel up and said "Will this be the end of our contract?"

There was no medical kit in the room or anything that could help. "Damn what kind of place is this; they do take precaution don't they!" I froze when I felt a gentle shaking hand touch my neck. I looked down to see Ciel with a forced smile on his face and he had become much paler. I ran into the hall and yelled "Is there anyone who could help he has been hurt traumatically!"

A crowd rushed over and luckily a couple people had first aid kits with them. As I worked healing the wound in his neck the crowd was kneeling over my shoulder, could it get any worse? I finished wrapping his neck in bandage and helped him back into the room. Ciel was still either asleep or unconscious, he may be adorable when he is asleep but what will happen when he wakes up. I wasn't there for him and now he has been hurt.

"Sebastian there is no need to worry I'm sure you couldn't have handled with the person anyways," I said "Who could I not beat in anything, for you at that?" Ciel chuckled and said "Well the man who was in the room we had already met, the leader of demons he did this," I said "WHY! Do you know why?" I shrugged and said "The same reason as before we got a warning that's why, by the way the bomb, we don't want to explode," Sebastian said "I got it before this happened,"

We have now exited the train and were headed for the Trancy estate. Sebastian carried me because of the injury, even though it was on the neck! The sun was beginning to set on the day and I was beginning to become tired, great we're staying the night there, this must be a nightmare! Sebastian set me down and knocked on the door. Alois opened the door and a grin spread on his face. "Hello Phantomhive welcome to my manor, I hope you'll enjoy your stay,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel's POV:

I lay in bed not wanting to move one muscle, maybe I was just tired but I sure felt out of it today. Sebastian was opening the curtains and he said " Come on Ciel the dance is tonight, most of your friends will be there along with some family and servants," I sat up and said " What friends, I don't have friends and I'm doomed to hell," Sebastian said " Don't think like that right now, we are the guest so just be kind and courteous,"

The dining table was silent; the butlers seemed to be just standing by each master in silence. How boring this is, I seriously have to stay here another night?! Not long after breakfast some of the guest who would be attending the ball started arriving, Alois went off for some business and Claude was left to deal with the guest while Sebastian and I could do whatever.

Every guest had arrived for the ball that was in about half an hour. Sebastian was helping me into costume; it is a costume ball so that's why I have to be in such strange clothes. Alois still doing his business, which isn't my problem because I don't want to have to deal with him, Alois already tried to kill me once let's keep it at that.

After awhile of talking with friends I got bored and went towards the drinks. I bumped into a maid and she said "Oh my I'm sorry sir, here if you follow me I can wash your coat off," I said "Ok," We walked down the halls that were empty and had not one sound. We ended in a small room and I sat down removing my coat, the girl sat in a chair with a wet cloth. "I truly am sorry just ask me for any favor if needed,"

I found it strange that the girl seemed about the same age as me and was a maid. She handed me the jacket which still had the purple stain. I raised an eyebrow and was about to talk but she stopped me by climbing on the bed and said "Ciel Phantomhive I don't want you to ever leave my sight again," I said "Uh...well actually I'm leaving the manor tomorrow," She said "No you're not that would make my master very unhappy, and me too I would be sad if you left us,"

The maid pinned me to the bed and had a smile on her face leaning in for a kiss. I said "I told you I already have a fiancé!"She smiled and said "I know you don't even want her, I know your little secret with your butler," My eyes widened, how does she know that! The maid leaned in and licked my ear and taking my eye patch off. "Hey!" and the maid ran out the room.

I covered my right eye while running after the maid. "Come back with that! Is this really the way you treat a guest," Well this is the Trancy house so I'm not surprised, the maid was now outside and I followed. What a fool I was, the maid was Alois cross dressing as a female. I admit it was believable, I even fell for it. "Ciel I now have you in the palm of my hand, will you give up or give a fight?"

"The thing is Ciel if you refuse I have a machine that will kill everyone in that ballroom," Alois said while all of his servants joined him. Sebastian also came to my side and said "Orders young master?" I said "Sebastian protect me and don't let them get to me," Claude said "And your orders your highness?" Alois said "I want Ciel get him for me no matter what,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh where did the young master and Sebastian go?" Mey-rin said. Bard said "Oh don't worry about them, we shouldn't bother them except if truly needed. I'm sure they're fine Mey." The ballroom is filled with many friends of The Phantomhive's along with dearly loved ones all in costumes not suspecting a thing. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the party as if no danger was near, but they didn't know what will happen. All of the Trancey servants are serving the guest with first class hospitality even though in the end they think they might have to kill all of them, everything in this room depends on Ciel Phantomhive's actions along with his butlers, but the guest don't know a thing. "I say, what is that thing? It is very big yes it is!" Mey-rin exclaims pointing at the large instrument the Trancey Maid pushed in. She has silver like hair and has the common purple maid outfit you'd expect a maid to be in. Hannah, the maid, is more than that though. Trancey has many servants that seem to all be demons. How will he repay all those demons? "I say that is a very strange thing she's pushing in what can it do?" Bard said remarking at the same object. In the background Prince Soma says "Oh what a lovely party and look I think the lovely young maid is about to put on a show!"

The maid known as Hannah sat down in silence placing her fingers carefully upon the strange mystery object that sat in the middle of the room. Soon she moved her fingers gently making a horrid glass like sound. In the ears of the humans in the room it seemed like a simple melody. But the melody had a meaning, one person after another soon felt pain then couldn't control a thing. This song seemed to posses the guest as Hannah who just played as if nothing was happening. The people couldn't control their own body and started attacking each other without control of what would happen, what a horror.

_Ciel's POV:_

The butler now fight to the death determines who will get the other master while the two children are left on the hill. I said "Your butler will not beat mine and you will die tonight Alois." Alois taunted "Don't plan on it Ciel you will become mine and then your death will become for you." We couldn't do anything to each other without a weapon so we just stood there watching each other like a hawk making sure the other didn't make a move. What I didn't know is in the ballroom every person he knows and loves is attacking each other against their own will.

Sebastian comes back but not Claude to my surprise, I thought both of them would come back. He comes to my side and says "Come on lets go stop the performance in there." Alois says "Where is Claude?" Sebastian replies "Oh him...yeah don't worry he's still alive probably just a bit slow." I chuckled and we both headed for the estate. "Young master cover your ears." Sebastian said right as a paining sound filled the air. I covered my ears clinging to Sebastian as the sound could still be heard through my hands. Sebastian set me down and I realized we were in the manor but the sound seemed even louder. "Stay here and don't come into the ballroom until the sound stops, okay?" Sebastian says. I say "Okay." and watch him walk away.

Once I was sure the sound has disappeared I walked into the ballroom to find many people clapping and Alois's maid being dragged away unconscious, I obviously missed something. I walked over to Sebastian and just hang around the party expecting Alois to walk in any minute. Right then Alois and Claus come in the room and the many guests surround him glad he was here; they don't even know that the act was meant to harm every person here. I growl to Sebastian "Finish it with them and I want Claude dead when you come back." Sebastian says "Yes my lord." as Alois orders Claude a similar order as Claude says "Yes your highness."

I sit there waiting for what seemed like forever until I see Sebastian coming in causing a devilish smile to go on my face which quickly disappears as Claude comes out as well. When Sebastian walks over to me I ask "Sebastian why isn't he dead that was an order, are you attempting to break the contract?" Sebastian replies "No young lord I made a deal with him and once this deal is over I plan on killing him, don't worry I will be the one to end his life." Sighing I say "Ok lets go I am tired." All of the guests have already left leaving only Sebastian and I and the Trancey residence. I glare over at Alois before walking out of the manor with Sebastian.

When we arrived at the manor it was already three in the morning and I was more than exhausted if I even lay down for a second I would fall asleep. Before retiring Sebastian helped me take a warm bath and helped me into night clothes. Laying down my eyes could barely stay open as Sebastian laid beside me planting a small kiss on my forehead making me hungry for more. Before I could even react to the kiss I fell asleep exhausted from the long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alois' POV:

I walk into the main room and say to Hannah "Hannah! I'd like to give Ciel a visit drive me." She says "Of course your highness." and walks out to the carriage as I follow not far behind. Sitting in the carriage seat I think of the past times with Luka and I. How horrid that time was especially after words when I was forced into many things I didn't want to do and things I don't want to think of. Sebastian killed Luka at Ciel's order and because of this they both must suffer, they killed my only loving family. Sighing I look out the window and watch the trees go by, surprised when I see a flash of red run at the speed of light right past the carriage. It's probably nothing. I gasp when the carriage swerves out of control and hits a large tree.

I peak out of the carriage and find Hannah fighting with a man dressed in all red and had very... woman like looks. As quietly as possible I crawl away into the forest desperately wanting Claude to be here. Sitting against the roots of an oak tree I look over to see a wolf walking over to me with the look of danger and hunger. I flinch as the wolf quickly swipes its claws at me scratching me across my face causing me to bleed. Suddenly I see Claude walking up to me with a smirk on his face as he kneels in front of me. I manage to say "C-Claude s-save me." With a smirk on his face he touches the scratch licking the small drop of blood on his finger shaking his head. I'm shocked when Claude takes me by the neck saying "I think your soul with be useful." A cry of pain escapes my lips as my neck is snapped ending my miserable life, able to join my brother.

Grell comes over to the area and says "So you killed the rat? I guess that means one less job and the closer I get to seeing my Bassy!" Claude takes the ring from the young boy's finger and stuffs it in his pocket. "Yes he is for sure gone for good, you won't have to worry about his shenanigans and you won't have to rid of him, I will be on my way now."

Ciel's POV:

Sebastian enters my study and hands me a letter that is from the queen, opening it I look over it reading it. "That's repulsive, gorging children's eyes that I can't even imagine the feeling. I guess that's another trip to London?" Sebastian says "I guess so when will you be ready?" Sighing I say "Whenever really, we can go anytime as long as it's today." Sebastian gives me a small kiss and says "Let's hurry up and go so we can get back and have some fun." Smiling I stand up from my desk and follow him to the carriage

When I arrive at the village in London we go to one of the victim's home and talk to the parent and child asking about the incident. Sebastian asked "Do you have any clue what the child looked like? If so could you please describe what he or she was like?" The little kid said "Well he was dressed in fancy noble man like clothes and I think he had blue eyes and blond hair." The kid almost sounded like he was describing Alois how strange. I said "Thank you for your help I think we got what we needed." Sebastian and I walked out and he asks "Did you conclude anything?" I reply "I think the description sounded like Alois which is why I let them go. Sebastian says "But how do we know it truly Alois?" Shrugging I say "It's a onetime shot we'll see what happens."

I took out a map and say "Look at this he mocks me," I trace each marking of the attacks to make a spiders web, he must still be alive. "He survived. Each place of the attacks trace out to be a spiders web, he's mocking me." Suddenly there was a large explosion blowing the wind out of me as Sebastian grabs me dodging it making sure I don't get hurt. Through a growl I say "Alois." Sebastian says "No, I don't believe this is him...it is," He sets me down and says "Stay here don't move from here at all cost, just trust me." With a sigh I curl up at the corner of the box where Sebastian has set me and wait for him to return, what is this if not Alois and the Trancy estate.

Suddenly I'm put in a state of shock when the box opens and Hannah is standing over me with a smirk and soon two men from Scotland Yard join her. "This is him, my master Alois. I'm sorry for his recent doings. You see his father always tortured him and it soon got to him making his lose his sanity." In confusion I say "What are you talking about I am Ciel Phantomhive, the head of the Phantomhive estate! Sebastian!" One of the police questions "He seems pretty confused are you sure this is him?" She nods and says "This is Alois Trancy I am sure of it, his eye is proof of it. You can check if you want, this is the evidence." They throw my eye patch to the floor to reveal the contract seal glowing just barely brighter then surroundings. I say "NO, this is a sign of the-"

I stopped there as they pulled me away pushing me into the carriage driving from the scene with only one trace that I was gone, my eye patch. There is no way for me to cry for help now or even give a sign that I was stolen away by Hannah. Soon we arrived at a small building where I was forced into a room where five investigators questioned me. "Why don't you start by telling me your name?" With a huff I say "Ciel Phantomhive. Really, treating a noble like this? Have you the proper permission?" He lets out a sigh turning his head from me showing disappointment; with a growl I spat "The Queen! Contact the queen! Yes or even sir Arthur. All I've said can be easily-" He punched me in the gut causing me to fall in pain soon losing my senses. All I could tell was they were now talking, what will they do to me now?

They tied me to the chair above the pool of the liquid green substance, my eyes bulged and I yelled "What are you doing to me! Let me go please!" Out of the blue the chair fell from it's spot and into the pool causing me to cough and gag for air. It rose back from it's spot and I gasped for air and shaking now freezing cold. I stuttered "S-Sebast-tian." One of the nurse giggled turning her head to the side with her hand to her mouth, does she think I'm cute REALLY! The chair fell again causing me to get drenched in the substance once again. Everything is receding...Everything is...

_Sebastian's POV:_

I jumped atop the building to find a pile of men and women dead with golden knifes punctured in their head creating a large pile of blood. Scowling as I dodge a sudden amount of gun shots all aimed for me joined with Hannah saying as they stopped " I apologize for not sending someone to fetch you, Sebastian." With a smirk I say "No need. Your invitation was easy enough to understand. This is the exact center of the web with the attacks you made." She shot at me once again and I dodged each bullet swiftly in the air.

_Ciel's POV:_

"I-I am... Ciel...Phantomhive. The Queen's...the Queen's...guard dog. I lost...my father and mother." I stuttered holding onto the cloth around me, shaking uncontrollably. Claude asked "How did you lose them?" I reply "The mansion burned." Claude says "Yes it burned, the village burned." I say refusing "I ran down the corridor..." He fought back "Yes, you ran down the path on the outskirts of the village." My sight would blur as I spoke and I would shake still clinging to the small blanket around my shoulders. He took my hand placing the ring on my finger, Alois' ring...no or is it mine? All my thoughts are clouding away and I can't keep my mind straight on what's right or wrong, what's true and what's lies or what is love and hate. "You ran and then you found," He said laying my hand on the chair shoulder, I raise the hand to observe the ring in confusion. "I ran and then I found my dead mom and dad." He says "You ran to find your dead brother and then?"

Brother? I say telling all my past "They took me away," Claude says "The old man took you away and..." I say remember the different past that now is in my mind "He humiliated me." He says "The earl Trancy did." I gasp all my past memories were now beaten by a new different past and a different reason for revenge against...Sebastian. "Tran...cy" A devious grin forms on Claude's face as he says "Yes." I say "I made a contract with Sebastian." and Claude replies "Someone made a contract with Sebastian, he started the fire." I question "A fire," and Claude says "Yes. Sebastian made a contract with your younger brother Luka, and burned your village to the ground, killing your only living relative." Suddenly there was a great pain in my right eye where the contract mark laid, I clutched at my mark screaming in pain, losing everything.

_Sebastian's POV:_

Right as Hannah ran out of bullets I jumped in front of her punching her in the gut causing her to gasp in pain and fall in my arms. "The sheath that holds a demon's sword, why serve Claude?" I say feeling where the sword laid within her. She simply replies "Claude..." not answering my question. I grasp her by the neck holding her in the air and say "We have a contract, even if he is stolen from me he will still belong to me. None of you will even be able to taste his soul as long as he is my young master." Hannah stutters "Navy...and...Midnight blue...Two very similar memories. True, none of us will be able to taste his soul, while he is still entirely your young master." My eyes widen in shock I couldn't believe they were doing this to him. I dropped Hannah hearing her laugh from behind and ran for Ciel; I have to get him back.

_Ciel's POV:_

I fall to the floor in pain not making another sound feeling hopeless and useless; my whole body felt like giving up as every good and bad memory was burned and replaced. The door bursts open suddenly and Sebastian's voice, no, the murders voice says in surprise "Young master!" When he reaches for me I turn around scouting away and scream "Don't touch me! You killed them, you killed my parents. Sebastian Michaelis!" A look of hurt and shock was on his face as he says "Young Master?" He looks back towards Claude, stands up, and says with amusement in his voice "I didn't expect you to merge their memories, clever I admit it. A ploy that would cloud the taste would never occur to me. He soaked through; did you dip him in medication to confuse him?" Claude takes a step forward and asks me "Should I answer that, master?" I stand up wobbling from side to side struggling and say "No need." He walks over to me and whispers "He is still in your control; you can order him to do anything." I reply " I know that. Sebastian, I order you to get out of my sight!" He backs away slowly with a look almost as if I had shot him, how pathetic. Claude says "To a butler, the master's order is absolute." He bows with his hand on his chest, and without a word he leaves me with my...true butler. As he left I fell into his arms and say "I...I'm tired. I need some sleep." Claude replies "Yes your highness." as I fall asleep in his arms, in the spider web.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel's POV:

I wonder what has gone through my head and why I believe Sebastian is the killer of my parents, I mean we had such good times so why does this sudden shock change everything. Sitting in my bed I'm looking at the ceiling almost tearing up at the thought of Sebastian; did he really kill my parents, why did he do it he was the one who said he loved me! Now scowling at nothing I wipe away the tears from my eyes and sit up heading for my restroom, that bastard why does he have to play my feelings in such a way now I'm stuck at the Trancy manor. But the strange thing is I haven't seen sight of him since the day I stabbed him, could the blow possibly caused this much harm to him that he refuses to show. Or maybe I killed him but it just seems so unlikely that I killed him, I'm sure Claude could patch him up easily stopping the eternal bleeding so he should be fine. Unless he just happened to get stuck in some sort of tragic situation where he got killed somehow, after washing my face and clearing my mind I walk back to my bed sitting down staring at my legs trying to keep myself intact, why does he have to play with my feelings so much does he not care for me? Stupid Butler.

After that I fell asleep again and wake up to the sight of Claude at my bed side, sitting up I say "Is that earl grey I smell?" Claude replies "Why yes it is, I thought it would suit you," he has clothes in hand and a tray on the night stand beside the bed. Remembering when I woke up in the middle of the night I ask "Claude, where might Alois be he is still alive right?" Claude says "No he isn't for the sword that belongs to you and the blow you gave brought him down." I smirk and once he has untied my shirt I stand up so he can put on the rest of my clothes. It feels so wrong to let anyone other than Sebastian see or touch me but Claude is my new butler and since he is my butler he will most likely see me every day. How long will this last how long will I be in this manor as a guest, how long will I be apart from Sebastian. No, I can't want to go back to him he is the murder of my parents he is the main part of my revenge from here on, and I'm sure the only way for me to get revenge on a demon is with a demon by your side. I sit back down when he slides the socks on my legs and slips shoes on my feet.

I'm surprised when I hear a large crash come from outside, is it Sebastian, I may have ordered him out of my sight but if I can't see him he could be anywhere. I ask "What was that it isn't him is it?" Claude lies "No I doubt it it's probably just a cat." I reply "Very funny I don't think a cat could be so loud, make the protection around here stronger make sure I don't see Sebastian at all cost." Kissing my foot he says "Yes young master," disgusted I kick him and say "Don't touch me that is repulsive." I say it's disgusting yet I let my old butler Sebastian touch me in ways someone's lover only would, but we were lovers in our own worlds until stuff happened and I learned the truth. I stand up walking over to the window looking out but not seeing anyone, how strange I wonder what made the noise. I'm positive it's all just Sebastian, why would he even come back for me he has no use for me unless his true goal is still my soul. "Hannah please watch and protect the young lord," Claude says before leaving the room.

Sebastian's POV:

I can't just sit here or else Claude will get to Ciel no matter if it's just making a contract with him, he can over write our current contract and then I wouldn't get his soul or even have him by my side ever again. Truly he doesn't want me near him now because he was tricked to believe that I murdered his parents and started the fire, but I didn't the fallen angel did why can't you see that. I narrow my eyes when Claude comes out and our eyes meet, that bastard is the one who stole my Ciel and I will be the one to get him back. A yellow bird lands on Claude's finger and he starts to talk to the thing walking over to a flower bush which is covered in pink flowers. "Wouldn't this flower be wonderful for the young master I think it fits him, yes it fits my young master." He smirks before walking away with the bird still on his finger and the flower in hand, not saying a word.

The sound of clicking catches my attention and I hear the hushed voice of Grell, when did he get here? No matter he could help me so I can't be to rude, but truly I don't think I would have to because Grell is so attached to me. Walking his way I pick up the statue he is behind and Grell says in shock "Oh Sebastian when did you get here?" Smirking I say "I was going to ask you the same question." Grell nervously laughs and says "Maybe just one more, oh what a wonderful pose... Ah!" I smash the statue on top of him.

After making Grell the tea to per-suave him I got him to talk some about Alois, apparently Claude killed him so that he could use his soul to confuse Ciel's mind. "The town Alois lived in burned to nothing but maybe there would be something there that could help us." Grell says shrugging. "If you think there might be something there then show me the way, I'd be in your debt." This causes Grell to squeal and say "Anything for my Bassy!" Rolling my eyes I follow Grell until we reach what just seemed like a pile of rubble, except there was the scent of one lingering human in the air, I thought everyone died. Right then I spotted a lady who was sitting on steps that lead to a pile of more rubble. She says "Well hello there boys are you looking to have some fun? Ha, just kidding I don't think I could handle that anymore, well anyways welcome to the cursed village of Arachnophile." I say "I thought this town burned with no survivors, why only you?" She replies "Well me, I was the only one who was saved. By a demon." My eyes narrow, so it was the work of another demon. She continues "It was like any other day when I saw a kid being bullied so I went and shooed the kids away and helped the little boy out. He started talking about his brother and being brave, then he started talking about what seemed like just another fairy tale. Contracts, demons, fulfilling wishes none of it made any sense until the next day. The whole town was burning down and I was the only one who survived just like he said I would be."

Before she can say another word she is suddenly shot by a bullet and falls blood leaking from her head, Grell and I look behind us and find three demons with guns. These demons belong to the Trancy estate so it figures that they are here, Claude wants me long gone...dead. Scowling I say "I am sorry but I won't die any time soon." Running their way I take out some knives and forks, when they throw their weapons at me I dodge each time not getting hit once. After a bit more of fighting with the triplets I take out a thread and hang them all together dangling from a tree, "Grell could you finish them with your scythe?" I ask looking his way. Grell replies "Oh you can finish them yourself Bassy can't you." Sighing I say standing from my knees "Oh what a hot day it is," Brushing my hand through my hair I hear Grell squealing in the background and the sudden start of his chainsaw scythe, he is too easy to manipulate. The record starts play and the first thing that appears is a burning town and them up a hill watching it all. It suddenly changes to a scene I'm not pleased with at all, Ciel is with Hannah in a field holding her hand in a field. That demon is as good as dead getting anywhere near my Ciel. "Well that is surprising... Sebastian. You're demining Sebby you're demining!" I reply cruelly "That's fine, just fine."

_Ciel's POV earlier in the day:_

I'm walking through the field with my walking stick and the only thoughts going through my mind is me trying to sort through how Sebastian is the murder, it just doesn't make since. When he comes to mind I can't help but blush, why did I let him do such things to me when all he really wants in the end is to suck the life from my body. This little act of his is all over now that I know the truth and I don't think I could ever trust him again after what he did. I notice the blush rising to my cheeks causing me to get angry and slash my walking stick at the nearest flower bush. Why Sebastian why, suddenly the stick hits a person causing me to jump when I hear a female whimper then Hannah says "T-thank you young master, if it pleases you to thrash me then go ahead and thrash me all you want." I mutter "Is everyone here crazy," and now towards her I offer my hand and say "Well are you just going to sit there all day?"

~~~~Time Skip~~~~~

"NO!" I yell throwing the vase where I thought Alois mockingly stood staring straight back at me, both Hannah and Claude run into the restroom and Claude says "Are you alright young master, are you hurt or anything?" I simply reply "I am fine, it's just I thought I saw Alois in the mirror but I guess I was wrong," Claude says "Hannah clean this up and I'll take the young master to retire." I interrupt "No Claude you clean this up and Hannah come with me." She nods and comes to my side leaving Claude confused. When I'm sitting in bed Hannah is at the side of the bed kneeling to my level giving me an apologetic expression. "I'm tired of this manor I just want to go back to my old one but I can't with Sebastian there, why did he deceive me I... I trusted him?" She places her hand on my cheek and says "You can trust me Ciel I am here to help and protect you, now I want to show you something just watch my mouth." Confused I do as she says and right then her mouth opens inhumanly wide to reveal a gaping pit and in there is what seems to be my eye. Pain erupts in the back of my head causing me to scream clutching at my head. After minutes of the torturous pain it soon turns to a numb feeling and I fall back into the bed falling into unconscious.

_Sebastian's POV_

Right when Claude comes out he says "I expected you to be observing from afar but I guess you decided to risk it and come closer." I reply with a smirk "As long as the young master doesn't see me I am still following orders, and as of right now he doesn't see me so I am perfectly fine." falling from where I stand to land in front of the other demon. I continue "Our little contract we made in between us has been terminated as you would know." Claude replies "It's not like a demon to give up on a contract," I say "I wasn't the one who broke the contract first." Claude smirks saying "You're right my flower has been infested." Throwing up the rose slightly right when it is in line with the other demon I kick him and the rose as the rose petals break into pieces. Claude gets up again and as he dose he takes his rose from his breast pocket and says "What a shame that both sides of the contract were terminated," as he says this the flower disintegrates and he drops the stem and continues "At this I am determined to eat his soul, not just sample this amazing taste you speak of though all of it. As a demon you live forever and your life soon grows dull but the young master is a sudden spark of interest and now we have many demons fighting over it."

"Sebastian!" I'm surprised as we stop fighting as I hear Ciel's sudden call to me off in the distance. He repeats "Sebastian, save me Sebastian." Claude grins and says "Oh my Sebastian you aren't worth the title of his butler you've been seen by him; he is calling for you which means he's noticed you." Ciel calls again "Sebastian I'll climb and climb Sebastian save me!" That isn't Ciel I know it I hear Alois in his voice, somehow Alois has taken over Ciel's body. "No I haven't just yet that isn't my young master." I say, Claude continues the sentence "You are right that is," Hannah says from behind us "That is my young master Alois." I could hear the grin in her voice as I look in horror as Alois threatens "I'll jump Sebastian save me!" Whatever shall I do, I refuse to lose my one and only love Ciel Phantomhive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Chapter 10: [Ciel's POV]_

"What is going on, where am I?" When I wake up all I see is blackness except a small platform that I am laying on. Sitting up I rub at my head in confusion until I remember last night's events and mutter "Damn demon," So what am I dead is this it or what is going on; I can't possibly be dead Sebastian would save me from death no matter what the costs. Or would he; he believes I hate him because I'm sure he is the one who really killed my parents but now... I'm not sure anymore. All my memories seem jumbled up in a mess and it's all so confusing, did Sebastian really do it; it just seems impossible. When I try to sort through my thoughts neither of the possible truths seem correct perfectly; why would Sebastian help me when the target all along was he. Maybe it was all for my soul but why would he be the one to _accidentally _show his _true _feelings to me unless it was part of it all. I truly wouldn't mind if I was dead it would make things a whole lot simpler, all I want to do is to be left alone so I don't have to think about any of this. Why was I dragged into any of this; why did I have to want revenge, why did I have to fall for him, why couldn't he have ate my soul then and there if he did this none of this would've happened. But maybe if I fight back I can regain my soul and order him to do what he should've done long ago; I'll order him to take my soul it's what he wanted long ago and it's still a craving he has and I'm well aware of that.

_[Hannah's POV]_

I watch Alois with a worried expression; he doesn't realize if it was up to me I'd give him all the love he wants but I can't do that anymore it seems impossible. He keeps everyone at a distance except Claude who doesn't really seem to care for him much anymore. Ever since Phantomhive came into the picture it was only about him; every demon wants his soul and his alone. I don't want it in the end; I want to be happy I'd like to just have a pleasant normal family and I wish both Claude and Alois could be part of it. I watch the two butlers working there ways through the maze causing me to frown, it never had to be this way in the end if Claude could've just been happy with what he had in the first place. He doesn't know what true treasure he had but he wasn't pleased and he had to interfere with other people. I look over to Alois to see him scratching at the Phantomhive's body while laughing in a psychotic tone I say in a worried tone "Alois please don't do that it will not only hurt him it will hurt you too." He says in an annoyed tone "So you're worried about that Phantomhive boy, am I not enough for you or anyone else?" I reply "No I am not worried for Phantomhive I'm worried for you, I could show you what real love is like Alois, I want to show you what it's like to have a true family but... we don't have any time on our hands. The day is coming to its end, the game is coming to its climax and the winner will be announced. But I wish I could show you real love Alois."

Suddenly Alois starts to struggle in pain and I quickly go by his side and say "Master?" But instead of Alois answering me it was Ciel, the boy who has lived through it all. He looks over to me and shrugs my support away walking over and looks over the maze. "Why is he still fighting for me, am I really anything to him anymore? He should've finished all than when he deserved my soul. I don't care about the rest anymore," I am watching him with fascination as he is saying this until he walks away but as he does Alois seems to try and take control once again but fails. "Young Master!" I hear Sebastian yell from below and Ciel looks over to him and with tears forming in his eyes he says "Sebastian this is an order... eat my soul!" There is a great silence in between them until I hear a depressed and still shocked tone say "Yes my lord." Phantomhive isn't happy with his life is he? I don't think I'd be if I was being chased after a bunch of blood thirsty demons. Ciel suddenly falls and I catch him in a flash but when he opens his eyes it is Alois this is such a confusing state. "Hannah I want to make a deal with you; I want them both to suffer for what they did," With a sympathetic smile I bring him into the clock tower and put him on his feet. "What would your deal be young master, I am at your will give me your request?" "I want neither of them to get Ciel," Alois says and I assume "Does that mean murder?" He quickly replies "No not that I want..."

_[Sebastian's POV]_

"Has it really come to this, I guess we must work together to achieve the young master." I say with an un-pleased smirk; I am still unhappy with the most recent order from Ciel but if it's what he wants then I'll give it to him. "Yes we better get a move on." Claude says and at that we run straight towards the door and bust it open. We start running for the tower cutting the vines that attempt to grab at us with the silverware. How I hate having to alley with Claude but I guess it's come to this point where it is necessary, in the end I will get Ciel for myself even if it is only his soul. We soon reach the top and we run into the tower where the scene reveals Ciel and Hannah standing there; both rings that represent their souls... drained. "Claude all I wanted was true love and you didn't seem to want that you were un-pleased with me; all you wanted was something that didn't belong to you. I wish you could've been more but you were just blind and didn't see you had something better than you realized." Alois has tears escaping his eyes as he fell into Hannah's arms. Hannah faces us and says "The contract is complete; I have formed a contract with Jim Macken and Ciel Phantomhive along with him."

_[Hannah's POV]_

"My master has took over Ciel Phantomhive's body and now he nothing but a helpless soul that won't see the light of day until the contract between Alois and I has been fulfilled once that is done he will come back." I say holding the unconscious Ciel Phantomhive in my arms and the two butlers standing in front of me. "What are the terms of the contract?" Sebastian asks with glowing demonic eyes causing me to chuckle and say "That is a secret between my master and I but I will give you this; he doesn't want both of you to survive. You will battle to the death and once there is a victor Alois has agreed to let his soul go and after that," Claude asks "And what keeps us from killing you?" Smirking I reply "I am suffused in the deepest blue and your precious Ciel will come back to life." We travel down the tower out into the city of London until we reach the water side where a small boat waits for us where I gently set Ciel's body on the boat sitting beside him and the two demon butlers stand at the end and start rowing the boat towards the sea where we would travel until we reach the island of death. "This island is a sanctuary for demons and it seems Sebastian you left if in a rather pitiful state; you should learn to control your temper." Claude says towards Sebastian who ignores him and asks "You brought us for a reason now what might it be?" I reply kneeling beside Ciel "This is an ideal place for a dual between demons; you two will fight demon against demon until there is only one."

_[Ciel's POV]_

"This is ridiculous a battle between demon butlers," I say, sitting back to back with Alois Trancy inside the pit of my body that is sealed. "Yes it is amusing to see two grown men acting like desperate children." I ask "Then what happens?" There is moment of silence before Alois answers "Then my wishes become true and once they do I will die for real, Hannah will eat my soul. After that I will return this body to you!" I smirk and say "Return this body to me huh." Alois says "I did a terrible thing to you Ciel, both Sebastian and Claude love you and I wanted to punish you for living such a blessed life." I let out a chuckle and say "Really love, I don't think that is true anymore it may have been once in a different life but now I don't think there is anything there. I pity Sebastian as he doesn't know that in the end he will get nothing he is fighting for nothing more than a dead person."

_[Sebastian's POV]_

Taking off my glove I look over to Hannah who is forced onto Claude's lap so I could remove the sword from her. Reaching into her mouth I reach further down until I feel the sword and I slowly pull it out; just so this bitch knows the pain. When the sword is out Hannah starts choking and tears fight their way out for a moment until she brings herself back together and walks over to me grabbing the sword. "No human weapon is strong enough to fatally wound a demon with that being said this is the only sword that is made to kill a demon. Any soul punctured with this sword has no hope left. Now than let's get this over with." We are now both poised to kill standing about a yard away from each other with Hannah in between us. At the moment her hand goes up it all begins; all I have to do is get the sword and I'll be off to a good start. Running in the opposite direction of Claude I jump up trying to reach the sword but Claude takes out string and grabs the sword pulling it down to him. Scowling I land and right as I do Claude start throwing the sword at me and I dodge each time until I kick him in the shin causing him to drop the sword and I grab it immediately. "The small place like this hinders my ability to move freely but I can change that. Let's open this space up a bit." I stab the sword into the ground and cause the ground to split and the top of the cave to open up. Hannah grabs Ciel saying "Young master we must go," and leaves us a lone to continue fighting. "Damn you Sebastian Michaelis." Claude says causing me to give a sly grin before we both go running for each other and I aim the sword for him but he kicks it out of my hand and it goes all the way into a pit.

"The demon sword!" I say and Claude says "Phantomhives soul!" Smirking we say in unison "I will have them both." Grabbing the sword I try and take it but Claude grabs the other end with a devious smile; his eyes change along with mine as we both try to take it over. I end up with the sword and with a devious grin I aim it for him and as if a miracle Claude slips on a rock which he slips off as it breaks causing him to fall and I stab him in the chest with the demon sword. I won. I have my eyes closed as I am breathing hard from the battle and a slight smile is across my face. "It is all over," I say opening my eyes again and see Claude is there frozen with a look of pain plastered on his face. "The battle is over as it was a good one; I just wish I would've gotten one taste of the young master's soul. The young master's soul... it smelled so good," Claude says in a bland tone. Smirking I say "No you are wrong, you have only desired the soul of Alois Trancy's, can't you see you've been under his control the whole entire time." Claude says "Alois Trancy, was it?" He coughs up blood and after that says "My spectacles," Raising an eyebrow I ask "What?" He replies "I have a spare in my breast pocket." Ah now I understand he wants them, grabbing the pair I ask "Do you have any last words before the end?" He takes in a deep breath and says "Yes; day into night, sugar into salt, living to dead, and sliver into gold, passion into insincerity, lies into truth, and a stray dog into an earl. That's what makes," Before he could finish his sentence his heart stops and his life ends. "Yes but who's butler were you in the end?" Sighing I stand up and start heading back for the young master, and eat his soul as ordered.

_[Ciel's POV]_

"No Claude!" Alois yells suddenly which gives away the truth of what has happened in the time being; Claude has lost and Sebastian has one. "Are you satisfied now?" I ask not looking at him; him and his butler are the cause of all of this. And if Sebastian didn't hesitate that day none of this would've happened. "Truly I don't know but as weird as it sounds I don't mind that at all," He evaporates into nothing and so I am free of the cuffs; I stand up and say "So here we are Sebastian the answer is right in front of you, how will you react?"

_[Sebastian's POV]_

I am standing on top of a cliff and Hannah is at the edge of the cliff holding Ciel and she says "At last master we can be one and happy again." Growing impatient I say "Hannah," She looks over to me and says "The terms of the contract between my master and I has been fulfilled all you have to do is kill me now; but even if you do get him back he is as good as a dead person to you. There is still one thing my master required to complete the contract and that is," the cliff breaks off and she along with Ciel fall down towards the ocean. This can't be what she intended this must be some sort of sick joke; I have to save the young master this can't happen! I jump of the edge and look for them but all I see is the ocean they must already be underwater. Diving in I see Ciel not far away sinking further and further into the deep water. Even I can't fulfill his final wish at this point; this is definitely an unexpected turn in the end. It was Trancy who did this in the end wasn't it; he created the contract with Hannah and this was his sick idea to get revenge over it all.

When I reach Ciel I gently grab him pulling him into my arms and look at him waiting for something to happen; he will have to wake up eventually human or not he will. Moments later his eyes open up but instead of their normal deep blue color they are deep velvet red; and so it is true he has become a demon. I swim to the top ignoring the master the whole way and help him into the small boat. "I expected much more than what you did when I opened my eyes; you were much gentler than I expected." Ciel says as I get in the boat myself, looking his way I don't say a thing but get the ores so we can head back for London. For awhile it is complete silence until I say "I'm sorry I let any of this happen Ciel I wish we could've avoided it all, I'm sorry I let them get to you." He replies "It wasn't your fault really I'm sure you couldn't have avoided the contract they made, you couldn't change the ending. But understand this; I don't trust you as I did before all of what happened those past years disappeared. If you want me again you're going to have to earn my trust again, Sebastian Michaelis."


End file.
